El diario de mi vida
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Nessie y Esme, encuentran un misterioso libro en el despacho de Carlisle. En el cuenta la historia del patriarca Cullen.
1. el libro

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Meyer.**

**El diario de mi vida.**

Hoy era un día normal en la vida de los Cullen, cada integrante de la familia estaba atendiendo sus prioridades y responsabilidades. Bella y Edward, estaban en la cabaña, Rosalie y Emmett estaban de viaje por África, Alice y Jasper estaban en el mall para no perder la costumbre de las compras, Carlisle estaba en hospital haciendo su trabajo de Medico. Todos estaba afuera de la mansión exepto Esme y Nessie, hoy era un día que ambas ordenarían la casa.

Luego de haber empezado por la sala y seguido por la cocina, decidieron ir al despacho de Carlisle.

Nessie se abalanzo sobre los libros de su abuelo, le encantaba ver aquellas escrituras muy bien cuidadas a pesar del paso del tiempo, todos estaba muy bien encuadernados, y algunos tenían las hojas amarillas por los años pero eso le daba un encanto especial.

Pero a Nessie de toda esa cantidad de textos le llamo la atención uno en especial, el mejor termino para describirlo es decir: que aquellas escrituras, estaban forradas con tapa y contratapa de cuero negro, se veía algo pesado dado que en su interior albergaba muchas hojas a simple vista, así que la pequeña decidió pedirle ayuda a su abuela.

Esme se acerco al librero y tomo aquello que quería su adorada nieta. Antes de dárselo a Nessie, miro la portada para ver que era lo que tanto quería la pequeña, pero lo curioso era que no tenía ningún tipo de titulo ni en el frente, ni el dorso, ni siquiera en la parte de atrás, seguro que el tiempo habia hecho estragos en la escritura. Sin en contara nada se lo paso a Nessie y junto a ella se fueron acomodar en unos de los sofás al estilo colonial que habían dentro del estudio de su esposo.

Los dedos de la vampira de pelo color caramelo se deslizaron suave sobre el cuero sintiendo el tacto rugoso producto de las hendiduras provocadas por el tiempo. Abrió la tapa con sumo cuidado y sus ojos se posaron sobre los párrafos que aparecían escrito por una caligrafía perfecta, que ella sabia muy bien que era de su amado Carlisle, Nessie por su parte también se dio cuenta que se trataba de la letra de su abuelo, su rostro se ilumino y se recostó sobre el pecho de Esme, para que le leyera.

- ¿Que dice? – pregunto la pequeña, a pesar que sabia leer prefería escuchar la melodiosa voz de Esme.

La vampira le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la niña y se aclaro la garganta.

- "_Hay cosas de mi vida mortal e inmortal, que aun hoy recuerdo y no quiero olvidarlas, no se cuanto mas dure mi frágil memoria sobre aquello que hoy veo nítidamente a veces y otras veces las veo como producto de un sueño, pero se que un día no muy lejano mis recuerdos se esfumaran como lo ha hecho la sangre de mi cuerpo._

_En las siguientes paginas contare mi historia, mi vida, lo que he sido, lo que soy y lo que seré durante toda la eternidad."_

**Espero que tengan una idea de cómo será esto, y si les gusto dejen un comentario para que yo pueda seguir, de otra manera se quedara estancando.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Amor y odio

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Meyer y Carlisle es de Esme xD. Así que yo no tengo nada ¬¬**

+-+-+-+-

**Amor y odio**

Londres 1640

Mi historia comienza mucho antes de que yo viniera al mundo. Para ser más exacto, casi un año antes de mi nacimiento.

Mis padres se casaron por la costumbre de la época, matrimonio arreglado entre ambos padres de familia, a los que yo llamaba mis abuelos, ellos prepararon todo para la gran ceremonia, donde una pareja de desconocidos contraria nupcias y así crearían una familia uniendo dos familias de una clase un poco mas arriba que la campesina pero sin pertenecer a la burguesía. Aunque se aspiraba siempre a pertenecer a los de arriba que a los de abajo.

Como decía luego de un año de matrimonio entre Charles, nombre del Rey en esos momentos y mi madre Marie Anne, que llevaba ambos nombre católicos. Nacería yo.

Por lo que se, que me ha dicho mi nana Constance, yo Carlisle Cullen, nací un 21 de marzo, un día de semana, de mucho calor y en la mitad de la noche londinense. Pero así como yo nací aquel día, una vida se apagaba por mi nacimiento, era uno de los culpables de la muerte de mi madre, y de que mi padre tuviera motivos para no quererme, se que me amaba en el fondo, lo descubrí tarde como el descubrió tarde mi persona.

A pesar del matrimonio arreglado entre Charles y Marie, mis padres, ellos se amaron, por lo menos eso me dijeron a mí y así lo creo, pero yo acabe con ese amor que mi padre tenia, por lo menos el que en algún momento en el embarazo de mi madre pudo haber sentido por mi, durante años hice todo para que me quisiera, y que no me tuviera a su lado solo porque era un vivo recuerdo de mi madre, pero al final de cuentas logre lo que anhelaba, el me quiso cuando ya no habia tiempo para ningún de los dos, cuando se entero que habia muerto a causa de su estúpida causa hacia lo que ahora soy, hacia los vampiros.

**+-+-+-+-+-**

Adelanto del capitulo que sigue:

"_**- Es hora que empieces hacerte hombre Carlisle. Por eso mismo te traigo aquí.- mire a mi padre con asombro.**_

_**- ¿que es lo que haremos padre?**_

_**- solo fijante en la tarima de madera que hay ahí, dime ¿que ves?..."**_

N. A: Primero que nada gracias, que el primer capitulo hayan sido 10 comentarios, wouo es… se los agradezco enserio, me dio gracias algunos, ustedes saben yo continuo esto si ustedes dejan comentarios de otras se queda estancando. Como en el primer cap dejaron 10 por esos 10 subí el capitulo rápido, recuerden que la memoria humana para los vampiros es frágil, así que hay capítulos que serán mas extensos que otros y si hay algunos que tendrán relación con **"romántica soledad"…** ustedes sabrán que… Quiero agradecer todo la buena onda y aquellos que digan que les gusta como escribo, es genial que piensen así.

Me despido hasta que ustedes se decidan, mi destino esta en sus manos muajaja xD.


	3. Mi infancia

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de .**

**Aclaraciones: El cap puede ser un poco violento en partes, pero la época en la que vivió Carlisle siendo niño, joven y adulto fue una época muy violenta y de cambios en Inglaterra y Gran Bretaña, así que tengan en cuenta eso. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Mi infancia.**

La memoria es frágil, y más cuando se trata de los primeros años de infancia, no recuerdo mucho de lo que fue mi niñez, tengo pequeños fragmentos que no se conectan dentro de la cabeza. Algo que si tengo fresco en la cabeza es la rutina de él, mi padre, lo veía pocas veces en mi primos años de vida, y cuando lo hacia era poco tiempo en la noche, el vivía prácticamente en la iglesia o sino estaba con sus amigos hablando sobre la revolución, Inglaterra estaba bajo los vientos de la revolución, por momentos tenias pan y otros no tenias nada, ni siquiera las migas, habia días en los cuales no se podía salir por los enfrentamientos que formaban en la calle, entre aquellos que estaban a favor de rey Carlos I y aquellos que estaban a favor de Oliver Cromwell, para mi era un juego el ver a los suizos, los mosqueteros, los revolucionarios cargando sus mosquetes, las pistolas, las espadas, y luchando con gran valentía. Y nosotros niños simulábamos ser grande y jugábamos a eso, a la guerra, a la lucha.

No tenía miedo a nada en esos años, exepto a la oscuridad, si mi gran miedo era quedarme solo en casa a oscuras, otra cosa que recuerdo de aquellos días era que me quería unirme algún regimiento quería tener un caballo y caminar acompaño de ese atuendo tan galante y tan respetado por todos. Pero tenia que obedecer a lo que quería mi padre para mi bienestar, el me quería hacer un hombre mas al lado de Dios y por eso tenia que perseguir a esas bestias que veía ilustrado en sus libros, ellos eran los verdaderos enemigos del reino y principalmente de nuestro señor.

Por eso mismo me enseño el arte, la esgrima, la equitación, la lectura y la escritura.

Pero un día, el 30 de enero de 1949, a mis nueve años de edad iba a vivir mi primer momento histórico, el cual empezaría a cambiar mi vida, así tomar mi primera decisión importante de mi vida, esa decisión serie el de alejarme de las armas a menos que mi vida estuviera en juego.

Mi padre quería asistir a ese momento

"_Hay un tumulto de gente en la plaza, pocas veces en mi vida habia visto tanta gente junta, la mayor concentración de gente que habia visto es cuando las personas asisten a la iglesia, pero esto no se compara con nada,, pero claro esto es una plaza, no una iglesia. Se puede ver que hay de todas las clases, ricos, pobres, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos estaban alli."_

"_- Es hora que empieces hacerte hombre Carlisle. Por eso mismo te traigo aquí.- mire a mi padre con asombro._

_- ¿que es lo que haremos padre?_

_- solo fíjate en la tarima de madera que hay ahí, dime ¿que ves?- con ayuda de mi padre el cual me alzo para que pudiera ver mejor, agudice mi vista y lo vi, un hombre vestido todo de negro el cual llevaba un larga espada entre las manos._

_- un hombre armado, veo un hombre armado padre._

_- ese hombre es un verdugo hijo – al decirme aquellas palabras sentí como se me congelaba la medula, yo sabia muy bien que era un verdugo. – hoy es la ejecución del Carlos I, el día que se llavara acabo la justicia, hijo._

_- …- no pude decirle nada mas, mire de nuevo la tarima de madera y ahí entraba el rey, la muchedumbre lo abucheaba, el verdugo estaba como piedra, no se inmutaba, Carlos puso su barbilla sobre la fría piedra que servia de apoyo, el verdugo camino lentamente hacia el, levanto su cuchillo y la cabeza del rey se desprendió del cuerpo, el verdugo tomo la cabeza y la exhibió al publico, en ese momento en el cual veía como la sangre escapa a borbotones del cuerpo y la gente gritaba me empecé a sentir muy mal, todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, sentía mucho calor y lo pero de todo es que me hubiera largo de ahí, si hubiera sabido como llegar a mi casa._

_- Eso es justicia hijo – dijo mi padre poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro y sirviéndome de apoyo.- así es como se acaban en la tierra aquellos que son traidores y pecadores, la muerte para que nuestro señor les de su merecido."_

Luego de eso mi padre se hizo mas beato, las cosas seguían siendo un tanto turbulentas en Inglaterra, posteriormente a las revoluciones y a la guerra, el derramamiento en vano de sangre de gente inocente, tenia decidido que no seria un hombre de armas, pero tampoco podría ser un hombre de pluma, no ganabas nada de dinero, con suerte alcanzaba para el pan y no podría pensar en tener una propia habitación en alguna posada decente de Londres, nadie me querría como inquilino.

Seguí creciendo bajo la educación de mi padre, a mis doce años de edad sufrí la segunda perdida importante en mi vida, mi nana moriría a causa de la cólera, y con ella termina dolorosamente mi niñez. A partir de ese momento dejaría atrás al niño que alguna vez fui.

Ahora era un mozalbete de doce años, sin una figura materna, que me protegiera, que apañara aquellas travesuras o escapadas de misa que solía hacer en compañía de mis amigos. Como me gustaba salir a jugar arriba de los árboles, todavía recuerdo mí ultima travesura, era un día de esos, en que los días eran largos y parecían que nunca tenían fin.

"_- Carlisle – me susurro John_

_- ¿Que quieres? – le conteste en el mismo tono bajo. Mi padre estaba de pastor hablando y mi amigo y yo estábamos cerca de el, si nos pillaba hablando estaríamos de nuevo tres horas de nuestras vidas rezando, la verdad que no podría soportar de nuevo otro castigo sobre mis rodillas._

_- El naranjo ha dado frutos._

_- Que bueno.- lo mire por el rabillo del ojo - ¿y?_

_- ¿Como que y…? – meneo la cabeza preocupad. – podríamos…_

_- No John, esta vez anda arrojarlas sin mi ayuda, no quiero de nuevo otro castigo de parte de mi padre, vuestro padre es benevolente el mío no, tu sufrirás el castigo aquí, yo no me salvare tendré que sufrirlo aquí en casa, y donde sea._

_- vamos Carlisle, hagamos una apuesta, te doy un escudo si le das a mas carruajes que yo._

_- ¿y si pierdo?, no soy tacaño, pero no tengo dinero, y ni modo que te daré un gallina del corral, la otra vez me termino picoteado todo y no es agradable estar todo picado por un animal._

_- no seas cobarde._

_- de acuerdo cuando mi padre empieza el segundo párrafo nos vamos de aquí.- lo mire.- pero si pierdo que te daré…_

_- tu espada._

_- me la acaban de regalar, mi padre me matara si te la doy, vale, vale.- dije resignado._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, las personas que estaban dentro de la iglesia seguían atentos a las palabras del Pastor, así que John y yo nos escapamos sin problemas. _

_Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar al pequeño parque, conformado a penas por pocos árboles y una cuantas flores, que habia en una de las esquina de la plaza._

_Subimos arriba del naranjo, y esperamos a que los carruajes pasaran por la calle. John tenía mucha mejor puntería que yo, pero tenía un problema, era más pesado que yo, así que las ramas más débiles no lo soportaban mucho tiempo. Yo en cambio era más ágil trepando y quedándome en los árboles, tenía años de práctica escapándome de la casa y ocultándome en los árboles._

_Delante de nuestros ojos paso un carruaje de esos importante, estaba tapizado y todo, los tiraban cuatro caballos negros. John le dio a uno de los caballos, eh hizo que se detuviera, el cochero se fijo en nuestra dirección, iba empezar andar de nuevo dado que no nos vio, pero el tonto de mi amigo, se les escapo una de la naranjas de la manos y para que decir, el cochero se bajo a buscarnos, John y yo saltamos para dar huida rápida pero al caer mi amigo, se torció el pie, el hombre lo agarro y lo reto, yo seguí corriendo, no quería que me retaran, a la finales mi mala puntería no le habia dado a nada, pero como estaba corriendo sin ver hacia donde lo hacia me tope contra otra persona, cayendo ambos al piso, el impacto hizo que cayera arriba del agresor, o lo que fuere, abrí los ojos que tenia cerrados por cuestión de reflejo y me doy cuenta que estaba arriba de un señorita._

_- lo siento. – me levante y le di mano- no fue mi intención._

_- eres un maleducado_

_- fue un accidente, vera es que…- ella se acerco lentamente se paro a poca distancia de mi y su mano derecha impacto fuertemente en mi pómulo izquierdo._

_- aaa, loca – me cacheteo de nuevo, del mismo lado. - ¿y esa por que?_

_- me llamaste loca, yo soy una dama_

_- tu me abofeteaste, sin motivo. No eres una dama, eres una loca. – Pero esta vez me tire hacia atrás, esquivando su golpe.- una dama no pelea._

_- tu ofendiste mi honor.- yo la mire incrédulamente – me tocaste._

_- no te toque, me caí encima tuyo porque… ya da igual – dije cansando de esta situación.- como quieras, lo hice a propósito, ahora me disculpo por todo, me iré, adiós lady – dije y me eche a correr de nuevo, esta vez volvería a la iglesia, lo que me faltaba era que mi padre me retara._

_Llegue y el estaba despidiendo a sus fieles, al verme llegar me miro serio, seguro yo estaba todo rojo._

_- ¿Que te paso en vuestros cachetes?_

_- me abofeteo un niña, porque me choque con ella, y le pedí disculpas, pero no las acepto, padre._

_- Pero tienes muy rojo el cachete, Carlisle_

_- es que la llame loca, porque me golpeo sin motivos padre, y al decirle la verdad se le ha dado por darme otra muestra de su fuerza – me acerque a uno de los baldes que tenia agua y sumergí la cabeza en el agua para calmar el dolor y el ardor._

_- te lo tienes merecido, muchacho, no puedes lanzar injurias a la gente.- me dijo.- tu y John limpiaran el granero, la iglesia, por una semana ustedes serán los encargados del mantenimiento de la iglesia, de los libros, y de todo._

_- Como digas padre – dije."_

Esa fue la última vez que me escape de las horas de misa, luego de eso no lo volvería hacer nunca más, John años mas tarde se mudaría a Manchester, y no sabría nada mas de el, y de la señorita que me abofeteo, años mas tarde mi padre y el padre de Anne, nos comprometerían para que nos casáramos. Algo que nunca llego a concretarse. Claro, porque antes de llegar a la fecha acordada para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio, días antes, mi vida cambiaria radicalmente.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y piden mas, porque realmente es lo que me motiva a seguir, mentes perversas que pensaban que iba a pasar xD… si yo puse ese adelanto con esa intención xD. **

**Adelanto …: ****El día que cambio mi Vida.**

"_Una figura surgió de las entrañas de la tierra, pegándome en el cuerpo, mas que nada en la espalda, haciendo que me cayera al suelo, la casería empezó, el vampiro estaba sediento, lo podía percibir, y nosotros somos su cena…"_

**¿Quieren leer mas? Ya saben hostígueme a comentarios, y amenazas si quieren xD.**

**Como digo siempre y con la mejor onda de toda. Dejen sus comentarios así me digan que es lo peor que hayan leído, cualquier cosa es recibida. **

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan este FF , realmente muchas gracias.**


	4. el dia que mi vida cambio

**Declaimer los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**El día que cambio mi Vida.**

**Londres 1663.**

"_Hace ya varios años que soy encargado de la iglesia de mi padre, el ya esta muy entrado en años, pero aun así no desiste de su idea, se que en algún momento se aburrirá de ir a cazar a los vampiros, brujas, lobos, y cualquier cosa que vaya contra su fe, todavía no se como puede tener tanto odio por dentro contra "aquellos", pero no lo puedo cambiar, el es así y me tengo que conformar con el padre que me toco me guste o no._

_Hace ya un par de años que volvimos a la monarquía, el hijo de Carlos I, o sea Carlos II a tomado el poder, dicen que lo ha hecho gracias a una fortuna que ha escondido su difunto padre en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña mas la ayuda de un general opositor a Cromwell, todos esos chusmerio que a pesar que pasan los años siguen de boca en boca, la costumbre de la gente que tiende hablar de mas y la verdad que ya me hago inmune a este tipo de cambios, no importa quien gobierne mientras tenga que comer y salud, me da igual._

_Mi vida, pues ya tengo 23 años, y sigo soltero, pero no por mucho tiempo más para mi pesar y en contra de mi voluntad mi padre a convenido con un Conde de la región, tengo mala memoria y no me acuerdo de donde, no importa no me casare con el Conde como para acordarme su nombre ni tampoco me iré a fuera de Londres, me casare con la hija, y por lo que me concierne viviremos aquí. Como decía, me casare con Anne, pero yo no quiero, por mi me casaría con Stella pero mi padre no quiere, es que ella es hija de la panadera, y yo… si soy el hijo de pastor, no veo diferencia. No importa todavía tengo una semana antes del casamiento, ya veré como me libro de esto, creo que me fugare. Londres es grande, y mi padre no me podrá ir a buscar por todo Londres."_

- Carlisle abre la puerta.

- ya voy – grite.- _bueno diario hasta aquí por hoy, mañana seguiremos planeando que hago de mi vida._- camine hasta la puerta y la abrí - ¿Ahora que paso Jonathan?

- tengo los planos armados para esta noche – me miro.- me vas a dejar entrar en la habitación o tienes alguien oculta por ahí.

- pasa – suspire – estoy solo.

Jonathan es uno de mis mejores amigos, es uno de aquellos locos igual que mi padre que esta obsesionado con esas criaturas.

- mira que tengo – desplegó un mapa arriba de mi escritorio.- tengo los planos de las alcantarillas

- ¿A quien se los robaste? – pregunte picaramente.

- Hey no me los robe, bueno robar no es la palabra, los pedí prestados de la casa del Señor Wallace, ni se dara cuenta.

- claro lo que tu digas.- lo mire y me sonreí. – ahora dime que tienes pensado.

- Nos dividimos en dos grupos, William, Terry, Tom, van por un lado – indicando el norte en el mapa – Steve, Rafael, tu y yo por este, donde viste a los vampiros la otra vez. Carlisle yo se que tu los viste, deja de mentirle a tu padre, mira yo se que lo haces porque no quieres que vuelva hostigarte con eso de "ve y matadlos en nombre Dios", pero yo soy tu amigo, y quiero verlos.

- ¿Y si nos matan? Tu sabes que lo que yo pienso respecto a las ultima muertes que han ocurrido en la ciudad, ahora que no hay revolución, que la guerra será contra Escocia o Irlanda, lejos de aquí, porque hay tantas muertes en la ciudad, yo se que son ellos, no pondré mi vida en juego, si quieres ir tu y matarte, hazlo.

- No me moriré a menos que me convierta en uno de ellos pero… ¿que pasa si te conviertes en uno de ello antes que yo?

- te perseguiré, te morderé y me soportaras la eternidad diciéndote. – Lo mire serio - "Jonathan, yo te lo advertir"

- bueno me arriesgo a que me retes eternamente. Pero yo los quiero ver, vamos Carlisle, si matas a uno de ellos y le traes la cabeza a tu padre, el te dejara que elegís lo que quieras, píensalo. Serás su orgullo, su hijo Carlisle Cullen el cazador de vampiros numero uno de todo Londres.

- de acuerdo, iré para darte el gusto, pero no haré nada contra ellos a menos que mi vida este en juego. ¿Entendiste?

- Si capitán.

- vamos deja de festejar, a la noche luego de ese pequeño paseo nocturno te prometo que iremos por ahí a tomar algo con el resto.

- es verdad hay que aprovechar que eres aun soltero. Bueno me iré no veremos dentro de tres horas, nos vemos cerca de la taberna del tío de William como siempre. Nos vemos

- adiós – le dije cerré la puerta y me quede mirando la ventana.

Era ridículo que mozalbetes como éramos nosotros íbamos a poder contra aquellas bestias, uno de ellos nos pondrían fin a todos nosotros, mas si estaba abriendo, no quedaría ni uno vivo. Pero me impulsaba el ir por aquellas palabras, si lograba esa gloria mi padre me dejaría hacer lo que yo mas quisiera.

Me cambie las botas por unas más cómodas, agarre mi espada y el sombrero, para irme al centro a encontrarme con mis amigos.

Antes de llegar a ellos, pase por la panadería de la familia de Stella, me di la vuelta para entrar por la parte de la cocina. Me acerque a una de la ventanas que habia y empecé a silbar.

- pss Stella – llame.

- Señoriíto Cullen que hace aquí?

- Vamos señora Virginia, vengo hablar con su hija.

- No Cullen date la vuelta y vete de aquí, tu ere un hombre comprometido.

- Pero solo vengo hablar con su hija. Le prometo que no sabrá mas de mi, por ahora – sonreí – solo préstemela por dos minutos, solo dos. Se lo suplico.- me miro fijo por un segundo.

- Anne te están buscando.

- ya voy madre.- ella tenia un tono muy agradable, tan dulce y jovial. Dos minutos de espera y ella apareció atrás de su madre.

Anne es una joven de mediana estatura, no es mucho mas baja que yo, posee un pelo largo de color azabache, sus ojos son del mismo color del cielo, un color hermosamente celeste.

- Carlisle…

- los dejo solos pero dos minutos, nada mas que dos minutos.

- Gracias señora Virginia.- la madre de Anne salio dejando solos.

- ¿Como estas?

- Yo Bien – me dijo - ¿y tu?

- yo, igual que siempre, solo estoy bien cuando estoy cerca de ti- tome su cara entre mis manos.- estuve pensando… si te pido que te escapes conmigo ¿lo harías?

- pero tu estas comprometido.

- olvídate de todo, yo me voy contigo bien lejos de aquí, tengo dinero suficiente y con el estaremos bien por un tiempo, conseguiré trabajo y seremos tu y yo. ¿Que me dices? – sentía que mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho.

- que si, que me iré contigo.

- no sabes lo feliz que me hacen vuestras palabras, prepara tus cosas, yo atiendo un asunto y a la madrugada partimos lejos de todos.

- ¿Que tienes hacer?

- voy con los chicos a buscar vampiros- ella negó con la cabeza con resignación- no es por mi, es por mi padre, pero hoy te prometo que será el ultimo día que lo haga, luego tu y yo no iremos lejos de todos- me acerque aun mas a ella, nos abrazos y le deposite tiernamente un beso en sus labios.- no vemos luego, te amo.

- y yo a ti.

Ahora me sentía completo, tenía que volver de mi última noche de locuras, para hacer una aun más grande todavía, escaparme de mi padre para alcanzar el amor.

Seguí caminando calles arribas hasta llegar a donde se encontraban mis amigos.

- Ahora si estamos todos listo. – dijo Jonathan al verme.

Repasamos el plan una última vez, dos grupos, uno ira hacia el norte de las alcantarillas y el otro se dirigirá al sur, rodeando toda el área, por supuesto que todos vamos armados para el enfrentamiento.

Al llegar a una de las bocas de la cloacas, dos de mis amigos que estaban en mi grupo se quedaron parados esperando en la retaguardia mientras que Jonathan y yo caminamos acercándonos mas a la boca de la cloaca donde los habia visto. El aire estaba relajado, todo esto era puramente diversión hasta que el reloj de la torre de Londres marco las doce de la noche, y en ese precioso momento lo vi.

Una figura surgió de las entrañas de la tierra, pegándome en el cuerpo, mas que nada en la espalda haciendo que me cayera al suelo, la casería empezó, el vampiro estaba sediento, lo podía percibir, y nosotros somos su cena, mis amigos dispararon los mosquetes, le tiraban piedras pero no pasaba nada, el seguía moviéndose como si se tratara todos de simples bolitas hechas de papel, su abrigo era lo único que se veía que sufría daños, me pare del suelo, si atacaba por la retaguardia lo agarraria desprevenido y tendríamos posibilidad de huir, agarre un palo que se encontraba cerca mío y con ayuda de la pólvora de mi pistola encendí el fuego y se lo lancé dándole en la espalda, se voltio clavándome primero sus ojos rojos en mi, no me podía mover de lo paralizado que me tenían sus ojos sedientos de sangre, cerré los míos y cuando los abrí, en mi cuello sentí su fría respiración, sus dientes penetraron mi piel como dos lazas, el dolor era inmenso, algo me estaba quemando, pero el seguía presionando sus dientes en mi, quería golpearlo pero el dolor no me dejaba moverme, sus manos apretaban mis brazos para que mi cuerpo no se desplomara en la calle, segundos eternos después me dejo, y mi cuerpo cayo inerte en la calle, sobre los adoquines, mi vista estaba nublada era como si una tela no me dejara ver, el fuego seguía en mi, me estaba quemando vivo sin fuego, los gritos de los otros los podía oír, chirridos, espadas, explosiones, a lo que el contestaba con risas, la lluvia empezó a golpear mi cuerpo pero ni así perdía la temperatura que sentía, volví a sentir peso sobre mi, su tacto frío sobre mi, era lo único que parecía calmar algo del fuego, pero desaparecieron tal como apareció con una oleada de viento, oie como se alejaba, mientras yo seguía inerte ahí, sin moverme, quemándome, recibiendo mi castigo por todos los pecados cometidos en mi vida, con gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con cadáveres que yacían a poco centímetros y metros de mi, mis amigos estaban muertos, pero yo no, algo no me dejaba morir, pero tampoco me dejaba vivir… a menos que esto era lo que decían los libros, si ellos, los reyes de la noche te clavan tus dietes tu te trasformaras en uno de ellos y sufrieras el castigo de Dios eternamente. No me podía pasar esto a mí.

Sabe Dios que he hecho todo en lo que he tenido en mis manos para hacer feliz a mi padre, para ser un buen ciudadano, un ejemplo a seguir. No me podía estar castigando con esto, de esta manera sobrehumana, con el dolor que corre por mis huesos, por mis venas quemando todo a su paso.

Entre la agonía que sentía por la punzante muerte que me consumía cada vez mas me deja caer, sobre un traga luz, el vidrio se estrello contra mi, pero no podía sentir el dolor, no sentía nada mas que ardor, fuego, quemazón, como mis huesos se quebraban.

La oscuridad del sótano era mi tumba.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que Dios eligiera que era mejor para mi.

**Que les pareció el capitulo ¿Gusto?**

**Espero que si. Ojala que así sea**

**Si alguien quiere rolear, vaya a mi homepage, necesitamos gente, para el clan Denali, Vulturi o para nuevos vampiro.**

**Besito**

**Sus sugerencias y los comentarios es lo que me hace seguir**

**Bye bye**


	5. Despertar

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de S. Meyer.**

**Despertar.**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sumergido en la oscuridad del infierno, por momentos rogaba a Dios que acabara conmigo, si no era Él, seria el fuego que hacia rugir y astillaba sin piedad mis huesos, oprimiendo mis costillas contra los costados de la carne interna del cuerpo metiéndose en los huecos de las costillas sin dejarme respirar, me ahogaba, el pecho me dolía al menor intento de llenarlos de aire, algo me estaba aplastando, sentía punzadas profundas entre cada hueco de la costillas, un dolor único, que no se puede describir a la perfección y que no se entendería si no has pasado por algo similar al ahogamiento por falta de aire… cada tanto el fuego aparecía con mayor calor… y en esos momentos me sentía peor.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir, a escuchar el sórdido sonido de los pasos que daba la gente, que caminaba en la calle prácticamente arriba mío, podía sentir a mis compañeras de cuarto, a las ratas que iba y venían corriendo sobre el suelo de madera, traían consigo comida, el olfato lo sentía mas desarrollado, podía sentir el aroma al queso, el de las papas, hasta el aroma de cada una de las personas. Las vibraciones que provocaban los carruajes al pasar, el clic clac de las herraduras de cada pata de los caballos.

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar más y más, como si hubiera estado corriendo a todo lo que diera mis piernas durante horas, mi corazón quería salir del pecho, en cualquier momento lo haría, mientras mas corría mi corazón, que estaba totalmente desenfrenado, el fuego en mi interior más crecía en todo el cuerpo… y escuche… escuche como cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompía y se empezaban a recuperar, el corazón único músculo en estos momentos en todo mi cuerpo que se movía, golpeaba fuerte, eufórico, vivo … pero luego de unos minutos seso por completo, apreté lo ojos aun mas, este era mi final, estaba muerto.

Abrí los ojos con mucha desconfiaba, pero no me haya en el cielo y menos en el infierno, no parecía ningún lugar bíblico, sino que sencillamente me encontraba sobre papas, tubérculos de la tierra. Estaba en la bodega de una taberna, para algunos podía ser el cielo y para otros el infierno pero para mi era una clara pista de que no estaba muerto, o tal vez lo estaba pero tampoco estaba vivo.

El sol entraba por el traga luz que se encontraba algo dañado, supongo que por culpa mía, la luz y el sonido de afuera me producían rechazo, el mismo que se siente cuando uno se despierta en un lugar oscuro y de golpe la luz asecha tu ojos, yo sentía lo mismo. La claridad con la que ahora veía era asombrosa, definitivamente no estaba muerto, sino que estaba maldito, humano no era, las ratas no salían de su escondite, sentían miedo de mi persona podía percibir sus emociones, olfateaba sus temores. Mire mis manos y eran blancas ni siquiera la harina era de mi color, sin duda ahora pertenecía a ellos.

Mi primer intento fue el de pararme y acércame hacia el traga luz, necesitaba irme de ahí, a penas los rayos del sol tocaron sobre mi piel me di cuenta que me seria imposible salir a la luz, los libros tenían razón los vampiros no son hechos para la luz del día, su castigo son las misma tinieblas y penumbras de la noche.

Me volví a sentar sobre las papas, esperaría a que la luz desapareciera y así me podría marchar del lugar sin ser visto.

No tuve que esperar mucho, como es costumbre en Londres una manta de agua fina cayo sobre las calles, oscureciendo el cielo.

Me moví sigilosamente sin ser visto por las calles, la lluvia fina y molesta, como siempre era mi gran ayuda para pasar inadvertido entre los humanos, empecé a caminar hacia las afueras de Londres, me dirigía hacia el este, el lado de la Europa.

Empecé a caminar rápido muy rápido, algo a lo que llamo miedo era mi motor, no se lo que pondría ser capas mi padre si se enteraba que estaba… con ellos, caminaba sin parar sin fijarme en el paisaje hasta que sentí como un aroma exquisito, se metía en mi interior volviendo loco a todos mis sentidos, la garganta me empezó arder, tenia sed mucha sed, era obvio no sabia cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente en la taberna si probar bocado ni agua, y abrí la boca para llenarla con el agua que caía del cielo pero al sentir la primera partícula de agua mi ser la rechazo como si se tratara del mas puro de los venenos. Ese olor que provenía de pocos metros me tenía loco, era un manjar. Empecé a correr en dirección al divino olor, corrí entre los árboles hasta que llegue al lugar en donde habían dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo agonizante, el otro se monto en su caballo y se hecho andar, era obvio que habían tenido un duelo y que el hombre que estaba delirando en el suelo estaba perdiendo la vida, mas eso no le importaba a mi persona y me acerque a el tan rápido, que ni yo mismo me di cuenta de lo que ahora era capas de hacer.

Me hinqué al lado de el quien me tomo la mano, estaba delirando su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y bañado en sangre, divaga cosas con la voz, algo inexplicable porque estaba en francés y no tenia idea de lo que decía, me acerque aun mas intentando entender algo, aunque sea lo mas mínimo pero eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, me abalance sobre su cuello, estaba listo para morderle pero el me tomo del cuello de la camisa con toda la fuerza que tenia su cuerpo, me aleje de su cuello para mirarle la cara, para ver que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el miedo y pedían la piedad, sus ojos reflejaban mi realidad, yo era un monstruo, y lo peor de todo es que estaba a punto de convertirme en un asesino, un verdugo sin escrúpulos como aquellos que trabajan en las plazas, a los que tanto odie durante años, lo seguí mirando fijamente alejándome de el, yo no podía salvarlo pero tampoco podía condenarlo a una muerta mas dolorosa, le eché un ultimo vistazo, y corrí, ahora corría con desesperación, muy rápido los árboles a mi lado desaparecían en cuestión de segundos.

Por fin encontré el mar, sin perder tiempo siquiera en pensarlo me lance al mar. Nade, y nade hasta que me detuve a mas de 500 metros de las orillas de mi Inglaterra estaba en medio de mi país y de Francia. El agua estaba caliente, no tanto como el hombre un poco menos, estaba más cerca de mi temperatura, un barco se divisa a lo lejos, supuse que si me quedaba ahí me intentarían rescatar y eso no seria muy bueno, así que volví a nadar un poco mas y se me cruzo una idea, deje de respirar y me sumergí hacia el fondo del mar.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí alli abajo, la sobra del barco paso por arriba mío y luego se esfumo, me quede mas tiempo alli entre las rocas marinas, pero nada… parecía que no me podía ahogar, el aire no era necesario para mi, resignado como estaba absorbí agua por la nariz pero fue una mala idea mis pulmones no se llenaron de agua sino que fue como si hubiera tomado el agua por la boca, su sabor era asqueroso, era peor que comer guiso o algo en mal estado, ahora estaba muy desilusionado mi primer intento de suicidio no funciono, volví a la superficie, habia sol así que saque ventaja de que era ahora no necesitaba tomar aire para nadar y nade como si fuera un delfín o algún animal acuático solamente que superaba en grandes marcas sus tiempos, en pocos minutos estaba tocando suelo francés.

_Lamento la demora enserio, pero es que Julio ha sido un Mes algo largoooo con demasiado pastel xD. Ya no quiero ver mas pastel por un largoooo tiempo enserio, a parte que ya tengo un año mas desde el último capitulo que subí xD… Vale que la pase muy bien en mi D- Day y yo que pensaba que no. Espero que El capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen __**Romántica Soledad**__ también será actualizada en los próximos días._

_Prometo que los capítulos serán mas largos pero es que por ahora Carlisle solo hace monólogos internos… no tiene compañía… Próximo capítulos…. "__**Intentos de Suicidio" **__Ya saben como funciono… motíveme a seguir ;)_

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios._


	6. Intentos de homicidio

**Intentos de Homicidio**

Había llegado al suelo francés, mas específicamente al puerto de Marsella, cuando el sol estaba por aparecer en el horizonte. Mis ropas estaban todas mojadas, las botas de cuero negro, que con el pasar de los años estaban en malas condiciones ahora por el agua se encontraban peor,

-No creo que puedo llegar muy lejos con este calzado - pensé para mis adentros

No entendía mucho el francés, para ser sincero no entendía nada de nada, pero eso no era un obstáculo para mi, al fin y al cabo no necesitaba hablar con… ellos… los humanos para cumplir mi propósito principal.

Pase desapercibido durante un rato, me ayudaba mucho los callejones que aún conservaban el tinte de la noche, cuando creía que era lo más correcto me echaba a correr nuevamente entre las casas y los tejados, cada tanto regulaba el paso bajando a las calles, hacia todo con cuidado como la agilidad de un gato, pero todo esto lo hacía cuando creía que era necesario hacerlo para no despertar tanta sospecha entre la gente del pueblo.

Mi nariz se arrugo al olor fuerte del alcohol que provenía de adentro de las tabernas y de los borrachos que pasaban cerca de mí y por sobretodo de los barriles de vino que se encontraban en los sótanos de la misma perdición diría mi padre. Pero lo más molesto de todo eso no era el aroma sino el ardor de mi garganta que no quería irse bajo ningún punto de vista. Yo sabía muy bien que la sangre era el único éxtasis que podría calmar mis sentidos irritados por la sed, según los libros que había llegado a leer, los no muertos , los fríos necesitábamos sangre para subsistir. Solo sangre, nada más.

Estaba ensimismado en mi mundo cuando una idea vino a mi cabeza al escuchar disparos que provenían de la plaza principal. Apure el paso y llegue a donde estaba la revuelta. Unos mosqueteros apresaban a unos hombres, según ellos por haber creado una disputa en la posada que estaba al frente de la plaza. Me escondí detrás de unos árboles esperando a que se fueran todos. Luego de un rato no se veía a nadie más, solo a lo lejos se veía alejarse a los caballos. Un cuerpo yacía sobre el suelo, cuidadosamente me acerque a él y me lo lleve detrás de los arboles…

Bien le estaba robando las armas a un muerto, suspire, no me daba gracia robar pero no creo que al hombre le molestaría, ya no las iba a usar y yo las necesitaba por algo más noble. Le saque también las botas, no era de mi talle pero no me iba a poner quisquilloso en ese momento, ya encontraria por ahí otras botas para mí. Deje al muerto ahí en contra del árbol sabiendo perfectamente que podría haber bebido de su sangre, que aún conservaba el cuerpo sin vida, pero no lo hice, le eche una última mirada y me fui de allí corriendo al bosque antes de que llegara alguien más.

Antes de adentrarme en el bosque pedí prestado una cuerda de uno de los graneros que había por el camino. Otra cosa que tampoco creo que se dieran cuenta si faltaba.

Ahora sí, me encontraba solo en medio del bosque e iba hacer lo que tanto quería… me iba a quitar la vida, a pesar de que el suicidarse también iba encontrar de las creencias religiosas, no me importaba no me iba a convertir en un monstruo antes de matar a alguien me iba matar yo.

Mire el firmamento y observe como los ases de luces jugaban con las hojas de los arboles, baje mi mirada y vi como las misma luz se reflejaba sobre mi piel, era algo raro verse brilloso, sonreí y volví a subir la vista a uno de los arboles, se veía bien alto.

-sería perfecto- murmure con un dejo de melancolía.

Deje las armas al pie del árbol y me trepe con la soga en una de las manos, era sorpréndete la fuerza que tenia, y la agilidad que tenia para subir, no necesitaba pensar mi próximo paso simplemente lo hacía por instinto, era increíble esta nueva naturaleza… pero de todas formas no iba a cambiar mi modo de pensar.

De una de las ramas que se desprendía del árbol ate fuerte la soga, y me pase la soga por el cuello mire hacia abajo y simplemente lo hice, no lo pensé sino que deje que la naturaleza y el peso de mismo cuerpo lo hiciera… Me tire

-Maldición – murmure al no sentir ni el más mínimo signo de asfixia.

Era todo lo contrario a un cadáver colgando, sino que parecía un péndulo, ahí estaba yo colgando de un árbol valanciandome de un lado para el otro

– bien…- volví a murmurar dando un suspiro.

Alce una de mis manos y ágilmente me trepe por donde me había intentado ahogar, por la cuerda y luego la rama. Una vez arriba de todo desate el nudo del árbol y lo tire hacia abajo dejando caer la soga siguiéndola con la vista.

- es una distancia considerable – me dije, calculaba unos 15 metros desde donde estaba hasta el piso.

Trepe un poco más, lleno de confianza que ahora si iba a lograr mi objetivo.

Tome impulso cerré los ojos porque no quería ver cuando me la diera contra el suelo… sentía como el aire pasabas por mi cuerpo, la ropa, el pelo por todo, realmente se sentía bien hasta que… algo duro me dio firmemente en todo mi cuerpo deteniendo la caía al mismo tiempo que un sórdido ruido hacía eco entre los árboles, acompañada de el ruido de animales, principalmente pájaros que se alejaban del lugar escampando del ruido. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, temeroso de ver que era lo que había frenado mi caída

-No puedo correr con tanta suerte – dije al ver que mi mejilla estaba al lado del suelo.

Me levante furioso, pasando con fuerza mis manos por mis ropas para sacar la tierra y por sobretodo la mala suerte. Me estaba empezando a poner de mal humor, por sobre todas las cosas siempre odie que no me salieran bien mis planes y esto me estaba ofuscando.

Camine hacia al pie del árbol, tal vez el querer ahogarse en el agua, colgarse de un árbol e intentarse matar tirándose del mismo para quedar estampado contra el suelo quizás eso no haya sido lo suficiente para matar a un vampiro, hasta los humanos podían salir vivos de una situación así pero no de algún corte profundo en las venas o un balazo. Y justo tenía todo lo necesario ahí esperándome junto al árbol, me agache y agarre la espada, la tome con mucha decisión, unos cuantos cortes y listo, seria doloroso quizás pero no creo que algo superar el dolor al veneno de los vampiros.

Me arremangue la manga de la camisa dejando mi piel expuesta, extendí el brazo con firmeza cerrando el puño y con la mano de la espada, la levante para darme un hachazo en el brazo…pero nuevamente nada, la espada corría con mucha más suerte que yo, al primer contacto con mi piel se hizo añico como si hubiera sido una frágil rama de madera y no una arma creada de de acero y hierro.

Di un sórdido suspiro, intentado conservar la calma. ¿Por qué era tan difícil quitarse la vida ahora que era vampiro? ¿Por qué siendo un humano las cosas parecen difíciles pero no lo son?

Bien si la espada no era la solución la pistola lo seria, un balazo en el cráneo y ahora si era el adiós definitivo ni la misma suerte me podría salvar de una muerte tan segura.

Tome la pistola entre mis manos y cargue la pólvora en ella. ¿Quizás Dios no deseaba mi muerte por eso no lo había conseguido hasta ahora? Pero no, si él no hubiera deseado mi muerte porque me hubiera hecho esto a mí, condenarme a ser lo que era. El estaba equivocando dejarme vivo y le iba a demostrar que era mejor que yo estuviera muerto.

Mire por última vez la pistola y la lleve al lado de mi cien, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, no tenía miedo sino que tenia rabia de que no me salieran las cosas. Fruncí el entrecejo y decidido apreté el gatillo.

… Mi cabeza se había movido apenas unos centímetros, pero no estaba muerto, estaba sordo lo mas probable. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado tal estruendo cerca de mí. Volví a cargar la pistola, colérico y abrí la mano que tenia libre y apunte allí, justo en el medio de la palma de la mano y volví a jalarle al gatillo pero nada, nada de nada, la bala estaba reposando en el interior porque mi acto reflejo hizo que cerrara la mano para que no se escapara la bala de mi mano.

-¡Demonios!- exclame esto me estaba sacando de si – ¿Por qué diablos no me dejas morirme?- tire la pistola con furia a la nada, o por lo menos por ahí se perdía porque no me podía controlar. – simplemente déjame morirme – gruñía al único responsable de todo esto, a Él , a Dios por seguir las estúpidas creencia de mi padre estaba como estaba, ni muerto ni vivo, era inmortal y estúpidamente invencible que no me podía quitar la vida.

Me deje caer sobre el suelo, tenía una larga lista de cosas que ya sabía que no daba resultado para suicidarse.

-Quiero ser un estúpido y frágil humano de nuevo – bufe, realmente quería ser uno de nuevo pero no para seguir con mi tranquila vida sino para matarme.

Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, pero no podía estaba colérico, sucio, con un fino ruido molesto en mi odio, por culpa del pistolazo, ahora era más sensible al ruido y por sobre todas las cosas, lo más molesto de todo que tenia sed. La garganta me ardía, me quemaba y me estaba volviendo loco, si loco, y ni siquiera la salivaba me clamaba ¿Por qué? Porque no producía saliva, y al intentar tragar lo único que hacía era raparme la garganta.

-Te odio – grite pero parecía mas a un rugido que salía del medio de mi pecho, algo que no entendí como podía ser si yo era un… - diablos – si era un vampiro pero aun no me lo podía decir en voz alta no sabía porque, si lo tenía asumido que esta era mi realidad.

Tenía sed, eso era lo único que sabía bien, hacía tiempo que no bebía, es mas desde que me había convertido no había bebido nada, y de eso ya habían pasado dos o tres o no sé el tiempo es tan relativo ahora, que ni siquiera sabía cuando tiempo hacía ya que no me alimentaba.

Me levante del suelo, mire al cielo aun no pasaba el sol, no sabía ni el día, ni la hora, ni nada de nada y tampoco me importaba.

Me volví a sentar pero esta vez a los pies del árbol, iba a esperar a la noche para alimentarme. SI eso iba hacer esperaría a la noche para ir a comer algo al pueblo, tenía que hacerme la idea de que ahora era un vampiro y bebía sangre, tenía un pueblo cerca así que… ¿Qué tanto seria una o dos personas menos? Nada seguro que no lo notarían si bebía de algún marinero extranjero.

Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza contra el tronco. Solo tenía que esperar y eso iba hacer.

**Hey … Volvi xD**

**Lo lamento tanto, si ya se que no tengo perdón pero es que no se cuando me entrar crisis para escribir no puedo seguir dos palabras seguidas y realmente no quería dejar a mis lectores colgadmos enserio lo lamento.**

**El siguiente capitulo esta en marcha asi que creo que en 1 o 1 y media estará listo peroooo… si ustedes me hostigan a comentarios quizás los suba antes =) todo depende de ustedes.**

**Se les agradece el apoyo y el que me perdonen xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi **


	7. Mi otro lado

_Mi otro lado_

Estuve contra el árbol esperando que las horas pasaran y así poder largarme hasta el pueblo.

La sed era algo insufrible, necesitaba alimentarme lo antes posible, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, aun me quería matar pero si no tenia energía como para pensar en un nuevo método no iba lograr dar con una respuesta certera, dado que mi mente solo pensaba en la sangre, era patético pensar solo eso durante horas y horas, pero nada más me importaba, esa era mi estúpida realidad y mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Cuando la noche se hizo con todo el bosque me pare sacudiéndome las partículas de polvo que ahora veía, aun no sabía porque tenía esos gestos tan humanos o quizás si lo sabia pero no quería reparar en ellos, tampoco entendía aun que era, y menos porque quería comportaba como lo que alguna vez fui, de todos modos daba igual como estaba vestido o si estaba sucio no, creo que a ellos, los humanos, les importaría muy poco como me viera.

Chasque mi lengua, podía sentir como mis colmillos mordían el lado interno de mi boca, no muy lejos de allí había alguien herido y eso me daba más sed, estúpida sed.

Me aterraba la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero… ahora era un cazador y ellos, los humanos era mi presa, lo tenía que ver así, no había otra salida.

Corrí por el bosque buscando y rastreando ese delicioso aroma que embriaga todo mi ser volviéndome loco. Pero sentía que corría sin sentido, como había dicho esto me estaba volviéndome loco y lo peor que perdía la cordura muy rápidamente.

Me detuve en seco y volví a respirar llenando mis palmos de aire, haciendo que mi cerebro se oxigenara para que así pudiese pensar mejor y no en sangre pero no podía, lo que acababa de hacer empeoraba las cosas. Volví a echarme a correr atravesando lo largo del bosque sin perder tiempo hasta llegar al pueblo.

Respire profundo adentrándome en las calles, y lo que olía no era lo mejor del mundo, realmente no si aun fuese humano seguro que estaría mareado en estos momentos.  
Camine unas cuantas cuadras esquivando lo que más podía a las personas, yo se que ellas lo hacían conmigo o ¿me estaba volviendo paranoico? La verdad no lo sé, tampoco me interesaba mucho saber la respuesta, si total si estaba loco o no, paranoico o no, o si me miraban o no, todo eso era indiferente ahora, lo único importante es que tenia sed y que las estúpidas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, no saciaban mi sed.

Seguí caminando ocultándome entre las penumbrosas calles hasta llegar a un callejón, sería perfecto ahí siempre se dan los duelos, alguien resultaría herido o mucho mejor para mi, resultaría algún muerto y yo solamente iba a probar la sangre sin tener que sentirme culpable de una muerte, no quería decir que el robarse sangre de otro no era malo, pero matar era peor que eso, aceptaba la idea de ser un monstruo pero no de ser un asesino

¿Qué pasaba si probaba y no podía parar? ¿Algunas ves lo podrían hacer? Tantas nuevas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y no tenía ni una sola respuesta, y seguía con sed.  
Sé que es tedioso pensar una y otra vez en ello pero… no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Realmente quiero sacarme eso de la cabeza pero… mi voluntad es derrocada por el instituto, soy un animal.

Me apoye contra la pared del callejón, relajándome un poco pero cuando apenas sentí como la sangre caliente inundaban mi olfato, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y el resto de mis sentidos advirtieron como un grupo de hombres se encaminaba hacia aquí, tal vez era tres o cuatro, y venían discutiendo o eso me daba a pensar por el tono de voz alto que usaban entre ellos… lo mejor era esconderse para que no me vieran y así no interrumpía su intercambio de ideas.

Salte y me coloque sobre el tejado de una casa, mi torso pegado al techo y mi cabeza apenas despegada mirando hacia abajo para ver a los que serian mi cena… si es que serian mi cena, aun tenía mis dudas de que pudiese ceder totalmente a mis impulsos.

Los hombres entraron al callejón, justo como mis sentidos lo había predicho y se pusieron a discutir más alto, realmente no escuchaba lo que decían porque no quería entenderles no porque me resultara difícil escucharles gritar, hasta un humano los podría escuchar así fuera un sordo… Suspire pesadamente y aguarde en absoluto silencio esperando ver como se descuartizaban pero se tardaban mucho, simplemente era una riña verbal y yo me aburría de esperar por mi… sangre o lo que fuera.

Me pare sobre el techo haciendo el mayor ruido posible con la intención de que se dieran cuenta de que alguien los observaba, y así fue ellos levantaron la vista mirándome fijamente, se divertían.

-hey tu el muchacho de allí arriba baja – dijo uno de los hombres con tono de orden.

Sonreí, no sé por qué y me limite hacer lo que él decía, baje pero no como ellos pensaban que lo iba hacer sino que me deje caer del techo y al igual que los gatos, caí parado mirándolos con una sonrisa de costado.

Me quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos y en un profundo y lastimoso silencio.

-Aquí estoy señores – dije mientras yo avanzaba hacia ellos y algunos de ellos, los más cautelosos retrocedían mostrando algo de miedo en sus rostros. Los otros más valientes se quedaron parados como estatuas sin moverse del lugar y sin siquiera mostrar algo de expresión en sus caras. – en que los puedo ayudar? – pregunte con vos tranquila, algo que a pesar de todo no perdía era la tranquilidad en mi voz y me quede quieto a escasos metros de un hombre barbudo y que seguro que estaba cerca de los 50 años.

Luego de mi pregunta algo paso, no sé muy bien qué pero algo paso y uno de ellos salió corriendo pasándome por al lado y yo sin siquiera saber porque lo empuje haciendo que se diera de bruces contra la pared y cayera al suelo inconsciente mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

El resto de los hombros se quedaron petrificados mirándome fijamente y yo a ellos, ni siquiera respiraban por varios segundos, quizás dejaron pasar un minutos hasta que el caos los invadiera sus cuerpos y salieran corriendo por sus vidas, agradecí que hicieran eso todos a la vez, por mucho que tenía una gran capacidad para reaccionar y agarrarlos a todos, no tenia las ganas de lastimarlos a todos, solo me concentraba en uno, al pobre hombre que había estampado contra la pared y que ahora estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Cuando todo se fueron y la tranquilidad juntos con la oscuridad absoluta envolvieron de nuevo el callejón, con paso lento y decidido me acerque al hombre, a mi presa, me acuclillé a su lado mientras observaba sus rasgos, era un hombre normal no tenia que resaltara belleza o que demostrara lo contrario.

El hombre abrió los ojos, que eran de un marrón oscuro, y me miro directamente a los ojos, el a diferencia del otro hombre que había intentado ayudar primero y luego probar su sangre, este me miraba fijamente sin quitarme la vista de encima sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, respiraba pausadamente.

Nos quedamos viendo, no emitíamos palabras pero el silencio era lo necesario para tener una comunicación. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El aroma a la sangre me volvió a invadir sin tener piedad por mi sentido del olfato y mi sistema reacciono a la perfección, me abalance sobre su cuello bajando los colmillos para clavarlos en su delicada piel.

Sentí el sabor de la piel… que novedad me sabia a tierra. Sentí sus brazos llevarlos hasta mi agarre hasta mi cabeza presentando resistencia, algo que había pensado que no lo haría pero ¿quién no lucharía por conservar su vida?

Algo dentro de mí se acomodo en mis pensamientos y así como lo había tomando con fervor para quitarle la vida, lo solté apartándolo de mí para conservar la vida de ambos.

Si lo mataba no iba tener una vida ni él, ni yo.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás acercándome mas a las tinieblas mientras lo observaba, observaba su cara contrariada por no saber lo que había pasado, lamentablemente yo tampoco sabía muy la respuesta pero si me quedaba más tiempo allí sería peligroso.

Escuche como de nuevo se nos acercaban los sonidos de la calle, mejor dicho los ruidos. Sin decir nada sonreí de costado al hombre, sabía que no me vería por estar en la oscuridad y avance hacia su lado, colocándome detrás de él.

-Corre – susurre a su oído.

El hombre dio un pequeño salto al escucharme, no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que me escucho pero no dijo nada sino que asintió con la cabeza y se paro algo tambaleante y empezó a correr. No espere a ver como se perdía sino que yo salte de nuevo al tejado y me volví a esconder al bosque.

Llegue a las penumbras del bosque, respire y suspire sentándome a la orilla de un rio que pasaba por ahí.

Llevaba tiempo sin comer, no se tal vez un par de días.

…

Allí estaba la respuesta a mi intento por matarme, si seguía sin comer me iba a morir.

Que fácil llegaba la respuesta luego de haber tenido un día bastante agitado quizás los golpes en la cabeza habían hecho funcionar mi cerebro pero aun así… seguía teniendo sed.

**Si lo sé… no tengo perdón. También se que repito mucho esto pero no se tenía ganas de escribir y aquí está el capitulo, espero que las ganas no se me vayan y que ustedes sigan leyendo =)**

**Me conformo con saber si quieren seguir leyendo más de la historia… así que pido Un comentario aunque sea para decir… te matare si no sigues… lo acepto tmb o tal vez un síguelo =)**


	8. Eureka Eureka!

**Eureka, Eureka!**

Llevo varios días sin "comer", he tenido la idea que si no bebe sangre me termine muriendo y estoy muy conforme creo que lo estoy logrando.

En estos momentos no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo llevo de mi conversión, pero sé que han pasado días y días, semanas, varias semanas.

Lo sé por el hecho que veo cuando el sol se esconde y vuelve a salir a las horas, lo he visto una y otra vez como si fuera un Dejavu… ojala pudiera dormir, ojala pudiera hacer otra cosa pero con el pasar de los días he descubierto que los vampiros tenemos una gran enfermedad… el aburrimiento, nada me llama la atención más de 5 o 10 minutos con suerte, tampoco es que me pueda distraer tanto en un bosque. A veces me disperso con las hojas que caen o los insectos que pasan volando cerca mío es como si me desaparecieran del mundo y no pensara en nada más.

Otra cosa que he notado la abstinencia a la sangre me está volviendo loco, creo que tengo alucinaciones y estoy algo agresivo… mezquino con el mundo y con la pobre naturaleza, no me doy cuenta de la fuerza que tengo, y no me puedo contralar a veces.

Otra cosa que he notado con el tiempo, me estoy olvidando de mi vida humana, todo lo veo tan lejano como si intentara acordarme de algún sueño. Por más que intento acordarme de algo… no puedo, de todas formas estoy muerto y de que sirve acordarme de mi vida humana… no es bueno para mí añorar algo que nunca podre tener de nuevo, de lo único que me acuerdo es de mi padre, me gustaría verle la cara si me viera lo que soy, o simplemente contemplarlo mientras mira mi tumba. Estoy seguro que siempre me quiso en ese lugar… tres metros bajo tierra donde el pueda repetirme una y otra vez que he sido el culpable de la muerte de mi madre.

…

Hoy es de noche, estoy más lucido que en los últimos cinco días, creo que han pasado cinco días, no he estado muy bien últimamente, de repente en medio de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad tengo alucinaciones, siento que alguien me ve, que me persigue y veo que es alguien con una estaca que me puede matar . Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer matarme pero aun sigo sin beber nada.

He aprendido a distraer mi mente, y mi sed. No es fácil pero he tenido voluntad de hacerlo, tampoco tengo muchas fuerzas para que mi cuerpo pueda moverse con gran velocidad o que haga algún esfuerzo sobre humano, todo me cuesta, hay días que siento que todo me da vuelta. Pero armo cosas con las ramas de los arboles, las hojas y todo lo que me encuentro en mis caminatas por el bosque, son cosas inservibles aun no invento nada nuevo, pero es un buen método para "matar el tiempo muerto".

…

_Eureka… Eureka!… fue lo primero grito Arquímedes cuando dio con __**el principio de Arquímedes**__, el volumen de cualquier cuerpo puede ser calculado midiendo el volumen de agua desplazada cuando el cuerpo es sumergido en agua._

Yo no estaba en una bañadera y no soy Arquímedes pero he encontrado algo importante para la humedad, bueno eso creo.

He encontrado una solución a mi problema de la sangre, aun encuentro algo macabro tener que usar este método pero no soy tan monstruo, por lo menos soy un humano mas.

Anoche mientras caminaba por el bosque deje que mi impulsos sean los más libres, debo admitir que el casación físico y psitico me estaba matando de a poco, estaba muy débil hasta para pensar, mis recuerdos son vagos y algunos creo que son mas alucinaciones en las cuales no son las mejores para relatar. La sed ocupaba toda mi cabeza y era lo único que me hacia moverme, el aroma a la sangre, al principio pensaba que eran humanos pero no… este no era un olor dulzón, y era un poco más débil, cerca de donde yo estaba había una oleada grande a sangre, no olía a sangre fuera del cuerpo sino viajando por todo las venas del cuerpo, me podía imaginar todo el sistema circulatorio del cuerpo y eso hacía que tuviera más sed.

Mi cuerpo venció a la mente y con la poco energía que tenia se lanzo en busca de la sangre… y la encontré, me quede parado viendo una manada de ciervos, ellos me miraban a mí y yo a ellos, creo que nadie pestañaba, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Días atrás los había visto, había pensado en los animales como escape a mi "dolencia", siendo humano cazaba, salía con mi padre a cazar y muchas veces comíamos lo que cazábamos así que… me deje ser. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y alerta captando todos los movimientos de los animales que estaban enfrente de mí.

Di un paso avanzando hacia el frente, pero fue un alerta para ellos, los ciervos se pusieron a correr para todos los lados, no sabía hacia donde lo hacían la cuestión para ellos era salir de mi vista, algunos los lograron pero otros… Corrí hacia uno que estaba totalmente aturdido y asustando, tan asustado como yo pero luego de poco minutos de corridas lo agarre, me lance sobre su cuello y lo mordí.

…

**-pensé que el abuelo iba a describir mas eso?- pregunto Nessie remarcando la palabra "eso" al escuchar que su abuela apuraba las últimas frases.**

**Esme miro a su nieta contemplándola por varios minutos en silencio.**

**-Pero tiene escrito eso – mintió Esme con su dulce voz.**

**Nessie miro a su abuela, hizo un mohín, se cruzo de brazos y se hundió aun más en el sillón. Pero conocía muy bien a sus abuelos, se dio vuelta para mirar a Esme a los ojos y poner su cara de cordero.**

**-Abu me estas ocultando algo, si tu no me lo lees le diré al abuelo que me lo lea – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**- Ya te sabes la historia contada por el – Nessie volvió hacer un mohín, algo vencida pero era tan ceñuda como Edward y busco la manera de presionar para que saber más.- si no lo hace el, le diré al tío Emmett que me siga leyendo – la sonrisa de la niña se extendió por su rostro.**

**- de acuerdo – Esme se dio por vencida. Era mejor que ella siguiera con la lectura, a que Emmett siguiera con la lectura… (Todos sabemos el porqué). La mujer se aclaro la garganta y proseguido con su lectura.**

…

Corrí hacia uno que estaba totalmente aturdido y asustando, tan asustado como yo pero luego de pocos minutos de corridas y tropiezos lo agarre, me lance sobre su cuello, pude sentir con los colmillos bajaban por instinto y algo se iba acumulando mas y mas en mi garganta. Tome su cuello con una de las manos y con la otra intentaba paralizar su cuerpo, mis dientes, más específicamente mis colmillos atravesaron la carga del animal sin ninguna dificultad y este pego un chirrido capas de perforara cualquier oído, pero no me importaba nada, sentí un placer enorme al beber la sangre.

El animal en cuestión de segundos dejo gritar y se dio por vencido… en resumidas cuentas estaba muerto.

Me alimente de otro ciervo mas, había temido desde un principio que si probaría la sangre luego no podría parar pero lo hice, una vez que me hubiese satisfecho lo suficiente no tenía porque matar.

Deje los cuerpos de los animales a un lado, seguro que algún otro animal carroñero iba a terminar con sus cuerpos y me aleje del lugar.

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, sus comentarios realmente me hacen seguir =) y por la paciencia principalmente. Aquí estoy no me mori xD seguire con esto hasta el final… pero obvio que adelantere los tiempos porque Carlisle tiene muchos años xD**

**Se aceptan dudas sugerencias , todo es bievenido . Quiero saber si gusto o no**

**Nos veremos en el próximo cap =)**


	9. Dorado

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Dorado**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que he descubierto que la sangre animal es una buena alternativa para no tener que beber sangre humana.

A pesar de que voy evolucionando, pues ya no me comporto como un animal salvaje guiado por sus instintos, siento que estoy incompleto, hay cosas de mi nueva vida o "estado", de mi nuevo cuerpo que aun no sé cómo controlar. Por eso mismo he decidido que lo mejor será buscar a "gente" o mejor dicho a seres igual que yo, se que los hay, hay mas por ahí en el mundo, lo presiento y tengo la esperanza tonta de encontrarme con quien me haya transformado en lo que ahora soy y que pueda responder a mis preguntas.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

He hecho un viaje bastante largo, siendo humano seguro que me hubiese llevado varios días en hacer todo el recorrido.

Estoy en Dublín, Irlanda, en los últimos días he estado como "loco" buscando a mi creador por toda Inglaterra, también lo he buscado por Gales y Escocia pero nada, no hay rastro ni de él ni de otros que sean como nosotros.

Me he llegado a desilusionar de mi suerte, mejor dicho de mi mala suerte. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que he ido probando otro tipo de sangre animal, y hay una clara diferencia entre la sangre de los animales carnívoros y los herbívoros, la sangre de los primeros es mucho más dulce y atrayente, a veces el aroma que desprenden de su cuerpo se parece mucho al aroma que desprenden los humanos, en cambio los animales herbívoros es… digamos que es menos dulce, tiene menos sabor pero igual apacigua la sed. Supongo que la diferencia se da porque los animales carnívoros se comen a otros y los otros se alimentan de manera vegetariana. Si estoy convencido que es por eso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Había salido a cazar por uno de los bosques cercanos a la ciudad de Dublín, es hermoso sin duda este país, hay verde por muchos lados, es un bello paisaje para apreciar, a veces siento que fueran sacados de cuentos.

Estaba casando un ciervo, por ahora me alimentaba más de este animal, cuando empecé a ver "sombras" que se acercaban hacia a mí pero se escondían detrás de los arboles mantenían cuidadosamente su distancia, deje al animal a un lado, de todas formas ya me había alimentado lo suficiente, me levante de suelo y me sentía rodeado. Levante amabas mano en muestra de que no quería ser daño, por lo que presentía no se trataban de humanos, no escuchaba ni su respiración ni el latido de sus corazones.

-No lo voy a dañar.- dije con voz firme mientras me mantenía alerta, escuche que intercambiaban palabras, algo decían pero no llegaba a oír con claridad.

- Si creo que podemos – dije una voz, parecía que hablaba con alguien más.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto otra voz, esta era un poco más grave comparada con la primera que escuche, ambas eran de mujeres.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – dije con voz segura y di un paso hacia el lugar en donde proveían las voces.

- Quédate donde estas – esta vez la voz fue gruesa, y su tono era de su voz denotaba que se trataba de un hombre por lo gruesa y lo tajante.

Un hombre pálido de cabellos negros y de una mirada penetrante salió detrás de uno de los arboles. Dios unos pasos hacia mí, en ningún momento me quito la vista de encima.

-Liam cálmate, no nos hará nada – una mujer de pelo color fuego salió detrás del árbol, sonreí a diferencia de su amigo, hizo una seña al árbol y de allí salió una chica, más joven que el hombre y la mujer, tenía el cabello color arena, y se notaba que miraba todo con cautela.

- Realmente no hare… no les hare nada – inspeccione a los tres, todos tenían las mismas características, no sentía sus latidos, eran de piel extremadamente blanca y sus ojos eran rojos, rojos carmesí.- ¿ustedes son vampiros? – pregunte sorprendido y ellos se sonrieron, mejor dicho ellas, el chico aun me miraba como si realmente fuera una amenaza.

- Si lo somos, pensábamos que tu también lo eras pero tus ojos son distintos.- dijo la mujer de pelo rojo.- tienes unos ojos bastantes raros. Pero son lindos.

- ¿Raros? – alce una de mis cejas, realmente no comprendía muy bien que era a lo que se refería. – soy uno de ustedes, algo o alguien me transformo y estoy seguro que sé muy bien quién soy, soy un vampiro.

- tus ojos son de color dorado, aun no son oro liquido pero casi casi son dorados – me sonreía.- nuestros ojos son…

- Rojos – interrumpí – son rojos como la sangre – dije serio y luego sonreí tímidamente.

- Exacto – dijo Liam en tono frio, hasta ahora era el único nombre que me sabia de los vampiros.

- Lamento que Liam sea así pero es muy desconfiado – hablo quien parecía que era su "Líder"

- Pero ya os dije que no les hare nada- me defendí.

- Ya lo sabemos, Maggie nos ha dicho que decías la verdad.

Mire a la chica de pelo rubio que me sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Ella les dijo que yo no les haría nada? – volví alzar mi ceja con tono asombrado.

- Si ella sabe quien dice la verdad o quien esta metiendo, ese es su don – me sonrió.- por cierto soy Shioban

Seguí mirando a la chica hasta que me di cuenta que la estaba avergonzando.

-Lo siento, aun para mí esto es nuevo, ¿Qué es el don? – pregunte con tono curioso.

- Acaso – dudo unos segundo en continuar pero al fin prosiguió.- ¿El que te transformo no te ha dicho nada? – pregunto en tono de voz extrañada.

Dude unos cuantos segundos en responder, me sentía como un niño pequeño con sus preguntas un poco molestas.

-No realmente no.- dije un poco avergonzado de no saber nada.- me mordió y se dio a la fuga, desde entonces han pasado varios meses. Quizás unos tres o cuatro meses pero no estoy muy consciente del tiempo

- Eres un neófito ¿y te controlas a la perfección? – pregunto Liam, se veía que no creía mucho en mi, intercambio miradas con Maggie pero esta le sonrió ampliamente.

- Si dice la verdad.- hablo Maggie mirando a Liam

- Disculpen pero ¿Que es neófito? – pregunte mirándolos a los tres.

Maggie y Shioban se miraron por varios segundos hasta reírse, Liam se mantenía muy serio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar.

-Ven Carlisle iremos a nuestro "hogar" – me dijo Shioban con una sonrisa,- por lo visto estas muy perdido aun. – ella también se puso a caminar y en pocos paso alcanzo su compañeros. Yo me los quede observando detenidamente.

- Son pareja – me dijo Maggie al lado mío.- por eso te ha estado tratando tan cortante, igual a Liam no le gustan los intrusos, le producen miedo. Él lo niega pero a mí no me puede mentir, bueno nadie lo puede hacer.- dijo en tono de juego y empezó a caminar siguiendo a la pareja.- ven apúrate.

- Si – dije con un movimiento de cabeza y me puse en marcha.

Camine al lado de Maggie, y ella me puso al tanto de unas cuantas cosas hasta que llegamos a la casa.

No vivían en una "casa" como la de los humanos, sino algo más adaptados a ellos, era un viejo molino abandonado, por lo menos se veía así de afuera, en cambio adentro se veía una acogedora casa.

Me sentaron en una de las mesas que había allí, y entre Shioban, quien era la líder, y Maggie, su hermana, me explicaron varias cosas, las cosas más esenciales que tenía que saber sobre el vampirismo y como tenía que actuar, por ejemplo lo que más me resaltaron fue que no cruzarme tanto con los humanos, no exponerme a los humanos y menos a la luz del sol, por el motivo de que brillábamos, me dieron a entender que era lo mas riesgoso porque sino otros vampiros venían y te hacían saber las reglas de una mala manera. Luego me contaron otras cosas como que era un neófito, y que eran los clanes, también me propusieron ser parte de su clan, lo acepte aunque dije que lo haría por un tiempo, no sabía bien porque lo había dicho, pero algo allá afuera me decía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo con ellos.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Taran ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Le ha gustado?**

**Bien si quieren que ocurra algo mas mientras Carlisle este en Irlanda me lo hacen saber, si quieren que se vaya de allí , tmb me dicen, quiero que me comenten que ideas pasan por su cabeza =)**

**Porfa dejen un comentario para saber que les va pareciendo los capítulos y la historia.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS CAPITULO TRAS CAPITULO prometo que desde ahora en más los responderé a todos =)**

**Aaa otra cosa quizás empiece un FF basado en **_**La sociedad de la sangre**_**… me enamore de ese libro, el papa de ari se parece a Carlisle xD**


	10. Partida

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen…son de S. Meyer**

**Partida**

Mi estadía en Irlanda durante los primeros meses fue agradable ya que las dos vampiresas eran muy atentas conmigo no así Liam, había algo que no entendía muy bien pero él me miraba con aire aun desconfiado. Eso a veces provocaba un par de riñas con sus amigas, en especial con Maggie, sentía gran parte del tiempo que yo andaba deñando su relación hasta que escuchaba sus risas, no era que estuviera escuchando detrás de la puerta o algo así, no yo no era así pero bueno cuando se tiene un sentido del oído muy desarrollado es muy difícil no oír ciertas cosas.

Pero un tarde mi relación cambio con él, aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que paso aquella tarde.

**Flash Back**

-¿Carlisle me acompañas al bosque? – La voz de Maggie hizo que me girara para verla, yo me encontraba sentando en una de las sillas que había por ahí dentro de su "refugio" – iremos a pasear con Liam ¿Vienes no? – volvió a preguntarme al ver que yo no respondía dado que mi vista se había quedado en el rostro del vampiro.

- Claro – hice una pequeña sonrisa mientras desviaba mi mirada de la de Liam para posarlos en la vampiresa – vamos.

- Bien – se giro un poco para mirar a su amigo y sonreírle, luego dio un par de pasos y me agarro del brazo para prácticamente arrastrarme a la afueras de la casa- te quiero mostrar algo.

Solo me quedo la alternativa de asentir con la cabeza a pesar de que estaba algo curioso por saber que era lo que Maggie me quería mostrar tenía otras motivaciones para ir con ellos al paseo, estaba curioso de saber el porqué era que nos acompañaba Liam, eso no era para mí un detalle menor a mi entender cuando prácticamente vivía evadiéndome.

Nos tardamos unos diez minutos hasta que el lugar, un precioso lugar sacado de los libros de hadas y ese tipo de cuentos, colinas de un hermoso color verdes, uno que otro árbol y lo más hermoso un brazo del rio que pasaba cerca de nosotros.

-Maggie me haces el favor que te pedí - dijo Liam acercándose a nosotros

- Si –le contesto con una sonrisa y luego me miro a mi – no me tardo.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

-Carlisle ¿Eres algo lento no? – pregunto el vampiro mientras se sentaba en el borde del canal y mojaba una de sus manos, por sus movimientos parecía que iba a tomar agua.

Lo mire algo sorprendido ¿yo lento?

-Creo que no te entiendo – le conteste acercándome a él.

Ladeo la cabeza y lanzo una piedra al rio.

-Si eres demasiado joven y muy lento, pero bueno es mejor que te des cuenta solo- me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y me hizo ver que Maggie volvía, otra cosa que no me acostumbraba aun era la velocidad que teníamos, a veces creía que realmente me había muerto y que todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor era ilusiones o algo raro.

Nos levantamos del suelo y Maggie le paso algo a Liam que no pude distinguir muy bien. Cuando el vampiro termino de tomar "eso" desapareció en dirección a su hogar o mejor dicho al "refugio".

-¿De qué hablaron? – me pregunto la vampiresa mientras se ponía a caminar hacia al rio

Me quede algo absorbido pensando en todo aquello y mire a Maggie.

-Nada, creo que ni yo entendí de que hablábamos muy bien – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella – bueno ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar? - pregunte curioso se suponía que veníamos de paseo pero ahora en vez de tres éramos dos…

Algo dentro de mí hizo una especia de juego colocando las piezas en su lugar. No sé porque así como me di cuenta de aquella situación mi cuerpo se tenso y se quedo clavado en el suelo. Sentí el jalón de Maggie quien se paro enfrente mío y paso su mano delante de mi ojos moviéndolos pero era como que si nada me quisiera hacer caso dentro de mí, quería echarme para atrás pero un caballero no sale corriendo así de una situación o quizás solo eran alucinaciones mías, pues no tenía muchos días de ser lo que era y luego tengo otra vida otras cosas, otro sentimientos y hasta otros sensaciones a las cuales no las entendía muy bien que eran pero sentía que todo lo que me rodeaba eran diez veces más fuerte .

-Maggie nos podemos ir, es que no me siento bien – le dije en tono dulce mientras empezaba a fruncir el entrecejo, tenía un ataque de pánico si se quería decir de alguna manera.

-¿Tienes sed?

Negué con la cabeza para responder su pregunta y me gire sobre los talones para empezar a irme, si estaba huyendo como un cobarde pero no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar, yo necesito un poco de aire…-hice unos ademanes con las manos – es que aun no me acostumbro a esto de ser vampiro, sabes todo es muy raro a veces que es como si estuviera soñando aun.- le dije un tanto nervioso pero sin perder mi sonrisa de los labios.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto ella en tono dulce mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostros.

Que mal me sentía diciéndolo que no a alguien pero es que realmente entre lo que me había dicho Liam y lo que me venía venir pues …encima a Maggie no se le podía mentir así que en algún momento me pillaría y ¿Por qué no tengo el don de la invisibilidad o algo así?

-Enserio que no Maggie, lamento lo del paseo dejemolo para más adelante mañana o pasado, pero ahora enserio que necesito estar conmigo a solas – di un pequeño suspiro y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones – nos vemos mas tarde.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recuerdo que estuve evadiendo a Maggie por un buen tiempo, me rehusaba a quedarme solo con ella siempre buscaba que alguien estuviera cerca de nosotros, no le temía a la vampiresa solo que no había aprendido a desarrollar mi capacidad… ¿Cómo se diría? De escape a las mujeres, no me gustaba hacerle, no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie y decirle que no a alguien y que eso sea un no a algo del amor me hace sentir peor.

Pero en fin las cosas se arreglaron, por lo menos a medias, Maggie me pesco en una de mis mentiras piadosas pues soy malo mintiendo y con alguien que tiene el don de saber la verdad bajo cualquier circunstancia pues aun recuerdo que si pudiese haber sudado de nuevo, no sé cuantas veces mi sudor hubiese delatado mis mentiras.

Luego de un par de semanas más, más o menos cuando cumplía los 4 meses de vivir con ellos decidí que era hora de irme, de ser alguien libre, pues según ellos era un neófito bien educado y civilizado, a Liam y a Shioban les llamaba la atención de que podía pensar en otras cosas que no fuera sangre, aunque a decir verdad de las veinticuatros horas del día veinte solo pensaba en sangre y como abstenerme a no ceder a la sangre humana ya que ellos eran de la dieta tradicional y yo era un desviado, un opositor a mi naturaleza pero eso me hacia ser civilizado, o bueno eso creo yo por ahora no he matado a nadie y eso que estando de "caza" con ellos he tenido innumerables momentos de ceder ante la tentación de la tibia sangre humana, de aquel olor que es capaz de volver loco hasta los mismísimos dioses griegos si fueran vampiros, aunque yo estoy empezando a creer que lo eran porque …de tez blanca y hermosos según los relatos así eran los dioses griegos quizás alguno de ellos era un vampiro ¿Por qué no? Ahora el mundo a mi ojos se ve tan diferente a como lo veía tan solo poco meses atrás.

Deje la hermosa colinas verdes de Irlanda prometiendo que volvería, pues Shioban deseaba que volviera y me había dado cuenta de que ella tenía un…"don" un tanto especial, ya que siempre que deseaba algo se cumplía, ella me decía que no que solo eran las coincidencias de la vida pero ojala yo tuviera esa suerte quizás ahora seguiría siendo humano.

Mi despedida fue un tanto sentimental, tenía razón los vampiros somos más apasionados que los humanos, era increíble como Shioban y Maggie estuvieron a punto del sollozo, quizás si ellas sollozaban yo igual pues los quería como a una familia, hasta al testarudo de Liam lo quería, por lo menos echaría de menos que alguien me mirase de arriba abajo todos los días o que me hiciera trampa en los juegos de carta, un gran tramposo aunque el "don" de Shioban hacia que yo ganara y eso nos divertía a todos, pues Liam se ponía de malhumor. Pero por mucho que deseara quedarme sabía que si quería volver podría volver pero ahora era mi tiempo de marcharme a buscar otros horizontes ya que algo me decía que en Irlanda no encontraría lo que una parte de mi tanto buscaba.

**Luego de mucho tiempo volví, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les gusto , se esperaban otra cosa? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Vaya cuantas preguntas he hecho, bueno ya saben si quieren otro capítulo…el cual…creo que el próximo destino será Paris…¿Les gusta Paris? ¿A quien piensan ustedes que se puede encontrar allí Carlisle? Bueno déjenme un comentario para saber que es lo que piensan ;)**


	11. Perro que ladre no muerde

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo intento recrear un poco la vida de Carlisle, espero lograrlo y que se acomode a sus ideas. Que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Perro que ladre no muerde**

De nuevo me encontraba en las tierras francesas y nuevamente la oscuridad me acompañaba ya que el clan irlandés me había enseñado a que no debíamos andar por ahí entre humanos y realmente lo comprendía ya que pasar por alguien que olía apetecible era como pasar al lado de una carne recién horneada. Algo realmente muy tentador pero por suerte podía controlarme aun no sabía muy bien cómo pero Maggie y Liam me habían dicho que no era normal tener a alguien enfrente con sangre y no morderle que yo era una especia de bicho raro por no andar mordiendo a la gente con sangre quizás era porque mi padre me había lavado tanto el cerebro que mi único recuerdo de él era mi conciencia de no andar por ahí haciendo cosas que me pudieran enviar al mismo infierno aunque bueno teniendo en cuenta que ahora era un vampiro inmortal e indestructible creo que la voz de mi padre dentro de mi cabeza pronto iba a desaparecer por razones más que obvias.

Luego de haber llegado a la costa francesa salte de la embarcación en la cual había metido para no tener que mojarme nuevamente la ropa, porque seamos sinceros a nadie le gusta andar mojado por la vida además de que bueno tenía que aprovechar aquello de mi autocontrol, sabía que no era perfecto pero en la despensa junto a las ratas mi sed era controlada, aun tenia aquella idea humana de que las ratas eran asquerosas aunque su sangre …no, era curioso pero los animales pequeños no llaman la atención ni siquiera como canapés o caramelos.

Luego de recorrer el puerto y de esconderme entre las tinieblas con aroma alcohol por las posadas me eche a correr hacia el bosque. Ahora que estaba en Francia mi primer lugar que quería ir a conocer era París, desde Inglaterra había escuchado tantas cosas de aquí que mi curiosidad era grande y quería saber que tal era esta ciudad aunque bueno la rivalidad entre franceses e ingleses era mortal, tenía que irme con cuidado e intentar no interactuar con nadie, no por temor a morderle sino porque me iba a quedar como un estúpido sin saber que me decían.

Había empezado a caminar entre los arboles con paso moderado bastante troquilo y relajado, observando todo como si nunca antes en mi vida hubiese visto un árbol o unos pájaros volando de árbol en árbol pero el aroma un venado hizo que me volviera a despertar la sed de donde ni yo sabía cómo había pasado solo sé que empecé a correr en dirección hacia el exquisito aroma a sangre caliente. Corrí y corrí en dirección al animal, ya lo tenía en la mira, parecía que se había perdido aquello me dio algo de pena porque estaba solo sin su manada pero era mejor, era mejor comerse un animal solitario que acompañado por su manada. Si a veces tenía ideas un tanto locas por mi cabeza pero ya sabía la solución a eso dejar de pensar como un humano.

Estaba llegando al venado cuando algo en cuestión de segundos me derribo, algo que era fuerte y frio me golpeo tirándome a arrastras por el suelo varios metros alejándome de donde estaba. Alce la cabeza para mirar quien era pero solo podía oír como las ramas de los arboles hacían ecos de sus movimientos. Mi vista intento hallar por algún momento su localización pero nada o yo era demasiado estúpido y largo o no se. Lo podía oír pero no ver, era una situación como estar a sigas.

Sentí la respiración de alguien sobre mi espalda y me di vuelta con rápidas sintiendo como el vampiro me tomaba en del cuello haciéndome retroceder varios metros hasta que mi espalda dio contra el tronco de algún roble viejo.

-¿Qué haces en mi territorio? – me hablo él con voz autoritaria mirándome con intensidad a los ojos, era como si el fuego corriera por todo sus cuerpo.

- Disculpe, no sabía que esto le pertenecía señor – le conteste con algo de temor.

Realmente se veía intimidante el vampiro y su mirada era penetrante, mostraba no solo el fuego en ellos sino la soledad, seguro que este vampiro no tenía un clan como el que me había topado en Irlanda. Claro que no este se veía un vampiro ermitaño comparado con los otros que ya conocía.

-Yo soy un neófito, no tengo idea de las leyes…- me quede sin decir por varios segundos hasta que mire aquel vampiro - yo me disculpo – dije asustado ya que la mano del hombre cada vez me cerraba la garganta, si hubiese sido un humano me estaría muriendo de asfixia si es que ya no me hubiese muerto por la presión o la quebradura de algún hueso de la garganta.

De repente sentí como mi cuerpo se desplomo, el me había soltado y ahora me encontraba en suelo. Lo mire sin querer despegar mi espalda del tronco del árbol. Y luego de unos cuantos minutos empecé a subir lentamente tomándome el cuello de la camisa para acomodármelo.

-Yo soy Carlisle – estire mi mano un tanto temeroso hacia el vampiro – Carlisle Cullen

Él me miro seguía tan desconfiado como cuando me encontró, algo en su mirada me decía que debía temerle como quedarme tranquilo. Era algo raro.

Al ver que mi mano no era aceptada por el hombre la baje y agache mi mirada. No sabía que esperar de aquel hombre, o bueno mejor dicho de aquel vampiro.

-Está bien lo he entendido a la perfección – dije al no recibir contestación por su parte ni siquiera un levemente movimiento dirigido hacia mi persona. – Me retirare para no importunar más con mi presencia. – hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza antes de girarme sobre mis talones e irme.

Di varios pasos sintiendo la penetrante mirada color rubí sobre mis hombros. Aquella mirada pesaba varios kilos por cierto.

-Espera muchacho – su voz sonó grave y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía a mi lado.- No me gustan los forasteros, menos los mozalbetes engreídos y que decir detesto a los recién nacidos siempre tan estúpidos.-aquel comentario salió como si cierto grado de rabia. ¿Él me había detenido para regañarme? Decididamente algo hacia que con algunos vampiros me llevara mal a la primera sin ninguna razón aparente. – Soy Alistar – me miro y luego una especia de sonrisa se formo en sus labios – pero no esperes que te de la mano muchacho, eres raro tienes los dorados y no sé qué escondes detrás de tu cara de niño mimado. – el vampiro paso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó andar hacia la dirección contraria al mar.

Ni siquiera me dijo nada, hasta ahora era el ser más raro que había visto en mi vida. Aunque con 23 años demasiado no se puedo observar en el mundo.

-No te quedas ahí como idiota camina – me dijo en tono de orden.

Yo no maneje mi cuerpo sino que puro por puro instinto creo yo que comencé a caminar detrás de él.

-Si vas detrás mío es porque te crees inferior, si vas adelante mío es porque te crees superior cosa que no creo así que decide donde iras.- volvió hablar con su tono de voz tan particular.

- Yo…-dude varios segundos en que contestar, mejor era quedarse detrás – estoy bien aquí me puedo perder no soy francés, no conozco estas tierras.

-Ya se que no eres de aquí, tienes ese acento ingles tan marcado que hasta un sordo se da cuenta de dónde eres niño

Lo mire y fruncí levemente el entrecejo, ¿Seria aquello tan así?

Yo no era inferior a él solo que bueno me daba la impresión que este hombre llevaba tiempo que no hablaba con la gente o con otros como yo. Tenía un carácter lo bastante fuerte.

-¿Ellos te han visto?

-Perdón señor ¿De quienes habla usted? –pregunte saliendo de mis pasamientos.

-De los Vulturi, del clan que reina este mundo.

-No señor no he tenido el honor de conocerlos aun – dije en tono sincero tenia curiosidad de saber de ellos. En Irlanda me los habían mencionado pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado con mi nuevo mundo que los italianos habían pasado a un segundo plano.

-Ha – bufo en un tono de voz bastante estrepitoso – Honor de conocer a los Vulturi, si te escucharan muchacho su ego se les subiría por las nubes estarían, ya lo tienen por ahí pero por culpa de vampiros como tu es que nos gobiernan…_Italienne stupide…crois que c'est le centre de l'univers – _volvio a murmurar en voz baja antes de pegarle a una piedra.- mantente alejados de ellos si quieres tener una vida larga

No dije nada mas temí quedar incrustado como aquella piedra, mi padre siempre había dicho que mejor no era abrir la boca con personas testarudas y mayores que uno, creo que me lo decía mas por el que por otro cosa de igual forma el señor Alistar me dio la impresión que era mejor no cruzar mucha palabra con él por mi propio bienestar.

Caminamos durante varias horas, quizás no había pasado más de dos pero como el no hablaba pues yo tampoco hablaba esto se tornaba demasiado aburrido. Por momentos en la caminata me preguntaba por qué lo seguía y luego me daba la impresión que si realmente lo molestara me hubiese echado de su lado, aunque técnicamente seguía caminado detrás de él.

Llegamos a una cueva y encorve una ceja mirando al hombre.

-Si te esperabas el palacio de Versalles o Louvre ve hacia el centro de París y pídele entrada a la corte del rey sino pues aun puedes lárgate al palacio Buckingham en tu amada Gran Bretaña.

Me quede pensando en que decir.

-Esto se ve bien, puedo tener el atrevimiento de preguntarle si tiene un clan – dije algo tímido.

El vampiro suspiro y eso me dio la sensación de que había preguntando algo demasiado obvio, tan obvio que era mejor esconderme antes de que recibiera algo.

-Carlisle si estarás junto a mi apréndete dos cosas, la primera no hagas preguntas obvias y la segunda dame mi espacio ¿Es mucho pedir? – dijo resignado. Este hombre era bipolar sin duda.

-Si señor no hay problema yo lo hare.- asentí tontamente con la cabeza.

-Otra cosa vez esta línea de acá – la marco con su pie – de esta línea para acá, donde estoy yo es mi espacio de aquí para la salida de la roca es tuya si llueve pues no se te la arreglas.

Volví asentir con la cabeza y mire mi pedazo de cueva no era más que unas diez yardas para cada lado y bueno, podría ser peor. Por lo menos Alistar me hablaba no como Liam que pensaba que lo iba asesinar los primeros días. Mire a mi nuevo "amigo" por unos segundos

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-No es que… no nada daré una vuelta….- dije, metí las manos en los bolsillos y Salí de allí, él quería su espacio y yo quería paz. Quizás él pensaba que lo iba abandonar pero no, peor que mi padre no había nadie en el mundo, que un perro ladre no quiere decir que muerda por lo tanto Alistar era un buen hombre.

**N.A: Ya habrá mas en el siguiente capitulo , si me leen en los otros FF pues ya subiré, si te gusta el cap déjenme un Rewiev para saberlo =) y si te gusta Peter Facinelli y tienes Twitter sígueme =) facinellilatino mas info en mi perfil =)**


	12. Sin Vida

**Sin vida.**

La vida con Alistar era tranquila, él era un hombre especial, muy especial por cómo vivía. Nunca hablaba de él, no sabía de su vida, no sabía de su pasado ni siquiera sabía hacia cuanto que era vampiro. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber sobre Alistar, sobre su vida y entender porque miraba al mundo de una manera tan bizarra y con tanta hostilidad.

Pero a pesar de que nunca me comentaba sobre él tenía algo a cambio, todos esos días o semanas que había estado con a su lado todos los días tenía un consejo para darme. Creo que en parte creía que yo era así como su pequeño hermano ó aprendiz pues siempre me hablaba de la vida como vampiro lo que era debido y lo que no se podía hacer. Era algo más riguroso con aquellas cosas que los irlandeses y bromeaba menos con su este castigo. Era muy directo cuando algo no le gustaba refunfuñaba un poco y luego te decía lo que tenía que decirte sin ninguna traba y sin mirar si hería tus sentimientos y no se arrepentía nunca de lo que decía. Era así un hombre bastante militar. Quizás aquello había sido en su vida como humano.

Todo lo que él decía era una única verdad y a mi realmente no me molestaba, me sentía admirado por su temple, por cómo se manejaba y por sobre todas las cosas no dependía de nadie ni tampoco necesitaba a nadie.

"_**-¿Eres feliz? – le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos y él me clavo su penetrante mirada.**_

_**-La felicidad es un estado bastante pobre del alma Carlisle. Quien es feliz no tiene motivación para seguir su camino, no crece, no tiene metas y no tiene "vida" – hizo una pausa – No soy feliz, me siento a gusto con mi vida que es distinto – Me respondió mirando hacia al horizonte y note como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Algo raro en él**__."_

Aquel día entendí un poco más de cómo era él. Aunque me plantee aquella pregunta sobre la felicidad y me respuesta fue negativa ó mejor dicho parecida a la de Alistar, bueno tal vez tampoco era esa. No era feliz pero tampoco estaba a gusto con mi vida ni tampoco tenía metas. ¿Tenía motivación alguna para seguir viviendo? No, pero me tocaba vivir y tenía que hacer eso ya que si se quiere el destino me había mandado eso como misión si se quiere ver así.

Realmente mi amigo, mi huraño pero filosófico amigo hacia que me planteara muchas cosas de mi inmortal vida con mis pocos años. Con mis recién cumplidos 24 años.

Aquel día, el día de conmemoración a mi nacimiento, el de mis santos junto a Alistar había sido uno de aquellos cumpleaños que no iba a olvidar nunca o por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

**Flash Back**

**-Hoy cumplo 24 años – le dije sentándome frente al fuego.**

**-Felicidades – me respondió tirando un palo al fuego de la fogata que nos iluminaba.**

**Me quede callado y con mi vista puesta en él aun. Alistar ni siquiera me miro sino que siguió jugando con un nuevo palo que había encontrado.**

**-Carlisle tendrás eternamente 23 años – dijo él sin levantar la mirada – ahora no lo entenderás pero en un futuro veras que tengo razón – dejo el palo y tomo un libro que había visto que hacía días que estaba leyendo y me lo paso. **

**Leí su nombre pero no estaba en ingles y lo mire.**

**-Gracias – le conteste hojeando el libro.**

**-Está en italiano tienes mucho tiempo libre puedes aprender italiano y gozar de un buen libro mientras aprendas. – agrego él al ver mi cara de desconcierto por no entender demasiado bien porque su regalo.**

**Cerré el libro y mire la portada del libro.**

**-**_**Divina Commedia – **_**Dijo él – Aprenderas muchas cosas de aquel libro como tu mirada al mundo.- luego embozo una sonrisa y se rio – Te hubiera traido un humano si sabia con tiempo que era una fecha importante para ti, primer año de nacido más 23 de humano pero bueno – se metio ambas manos en el pantalon – Tu y tu dieta tan especial, no ire detras de un ciervo por ti sigo pensando que una humana hubiera sido mejor pero tú y tus gustos tan estramboticos – no dijo nada más y se hecho a correr hacia el bosque. **

**Mire como se perdia por el bosque hasta que baje la vista para ver aquel libro. Bueno tenía un libro y un problema nuevo. No sabía Italiano, ni español para guiarme asi que iba a ser muy dificil leer algo pero reconocia que habia cosas en latin fragmentos de cantos o lo que yo creia que eran cantos. Tan mal no podría ir leyendo.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Han pasado dos meses desde que tengo el libro y no he avanzado mucho aun estoy en el "inferno" pero de a poco he podido leer la historia con una que otra ayuda de Alistar cuando esta aburrido y me pregunta que tal voy, me ayuda.

Seguimos igual él hace su vida y yo hago...Yo estoy hechando raices como los arboles que me rodean en este bosque. Aún no le encuentro motivitación ni metas en a mi vida aparte de poder terminar el libro. No creo que eso se condiere como algo que me vuelva estupidamente feliz y me deje complacido a mi alma asi que podriamos a decir nuevamente que no estoy feliz ni estoy a gusto con mi vida pero es lo que me toco hacer y estoy viviendo como se pueda, no como quiera.

**...**

**En unos pocos capitulos Carlisle se enterara de los Vulturi. Pero antes de eso pasaran otras cosas asi que si quieren saber más dejen un comentario ;)**


	13. Frutos

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Frutos**

La cueva se había convertido en un mejor hogar que aquel que había habitado siendo humano. No iba a mentir, la vida con Alistair era rara pero a su vez era muy fascinante. Él se iba por unos días y luego volvía, siempre que se iba al regresar con un nuevo libro para mí. Aprendí italiano, no muy bien pero sabia defenderme, sabia francés pero con un acento horrible. Alistar decía que debía aprender mejor la acentuación para no quedar como un "idiot". Había tantas cosas y tenia tanto tiempo libre que leía en todo momento con ayuda de los rayos del sol ó cerca de la fogata a la noche pero había momentos en que me encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte con un millón me preguntas dentro de mi cabeza pero había algo en especial que me quitaría el sueño si pudiera dormir ¿Mi vida inmortal seria así? ¿Estaría siempre detrás de libros al lado de Alistar? Estaba claro que no. Esto no era vida, sabia de sobras que no podría hacer las cosas normales, que no podría rehacer mi vida con la idea tradicional de una familia, de un trabajo y vivir hacia ser un anciano que había vivido y que esperaba la muerte sentando en un banco en el pórtico de su casa.

Hasta ahora solo estaba viviendo la vida de los protagonistas de las novelas que me traía Alistar de una biblioteca. Pues este se metía en las alcantarillas de Paris…Era algo que no quería preguntar púes sabía muy bien que si iba a la ciudad era para buscar algo para beber. Era algo doloroso saber que alguien iba a morir pero no podía detenerlo ni tampoco lo podía convencer de que probara mi dieta.

Deje escapar un suspiro tan alto que Alistair me miro, su mirada se poso sobre mí y me vi obligado a levantar la vista para poder ver aquel vampiro.

-Carlisle es simple – dijo él mirándome.

Mi entrecejo se entre frunció. Había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho pero como era un terrible mentiroso en vez de mentir sonreí de costado. Él entendía absolutamente todo, era como un hermano mayor para mí.

-No sé en qué mundo andas metido ahora pero la cena no me ha esperar – me miro de manera fría. Otra mirada no podía dirigirme cuando se iba a cazar porque sino simplemente me daba la posibilidad de que yo lo detuviera. Cada vez que podía me atrevería a frenar las intensiones naturales del vampiro.

Me levante del suelo cerrando el libro y camine hacia una de las rocas que usaba como mueble. Algo muy rustico pero no necesitábamos nada para poder vivir. Las comodidades según él era para los humanos y nosotros lo vampiros no debíamos andar haciendo cosas de humanos ó cosas antinaturales, como por ejemplo beber sangre animal pero estaba claro que no podía cumplir con todo lo que él pretendía después de todo como Alistair me lo había dicho una vez, yo no pertenecía a su clan simplemente éramos conocidos de roca.

-Yo también iré a cazar – respondí dando unos pasos saliendo de la roca y ver que el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte. El bosque estaba completamente oscuro y en solitario.

-Eso es estupendo querido amigo – dijo en tono irónico - ¡Ardillas para la cena! Ó … - me miro - ¿Quiere venir conmigo? Sabía yo que un día ibas a entrar en razón – dijo él comenzando a caminar aunque estaba claro que en su tono de voz detonaba los verdaderos sentimientos de mi "querido" amigo. Simplemente era uno de aquellos momentos en los que me estaba molestando.

-Prefiero las ardillas o mapaches – respondí lo mire por unos instantes.

Alistair era demasiado listo como para saber que aquello era verdad. Que cuando yo decía que no era porque realmente no había medio para convencerme. Estaba claro que no bebería sangre humana bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quitarle la vida a otro ser solo por supervivencia , si fuera una batalla sería lo más justo matar para seguir viendo aunque te convirtieras en un asesino pero en ese caso es tu vida o la de tu oponente aquí en cambio es el juego del gato y el ratón. No me iba alimentar de un humano.

-Necesitaras muchas ardillas, hace muchos días que no bebes nada, tus ojos raros se están volviendo oscuros y si eso pasa puede ser que en un futuro sean… rojos – las últimas palabras del hombre fueron pronunciadas de tal manera que me hicieron creer que podía caer en la tentación. Que podría ser uno más de ellos. Había adornado con su voz la palabra "rojos" que era imposible no creer en un futuro no muy lejano de mi persona con los ojos rojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él con una sonrisa en los labios amplia sabiendo que una vez más había plantado una duda en mi cabeza y que esta se disparaba. No estaba bien esto, no estaba bien dudar con una palabra ni por mucho que me la adornarán no estaba nada bien.

-No, puedo controlarme a la perfección – me había demorado en contestar lo sabia pero lo que más me angustiaba es que él se había dado cuenta.

-Como sea Carlisle, eres libre de comer ardillas o humanos tarde o temprano todos caen – miro hacia el horizonte, como si aquellas palabras no fueran solamente para mí sino para alguien más. Alistair era un hombre enigmático siempre miraba para allá como si hubiera algo más de los arboles, de Paris…de nosotros, algo a lo que había dejado y que lo atormentaba.

El vampiro desapareció perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, yo no tenía tantos ánimos ahora de echarme a correr tras ardillas. Realmente había sido una excusa aquella de ir alimentarme, sabía que mis ojos estaban negros siendo aun un neófito me costaba controlar la sed pero se lograba todo a la larga se lograba. Si no fuera por los libros seguramente sería uno de aquellos que se andan bebiendo la sangre de pueblos enteros ó por lo menos eso me ha comentado Alistair.

Comencé a caminar tranquilo, el mundo no me apuraba y tenía toda una noche para seguir caminado tranquilo hasta realmente sentir sed.

-Rojos…-deje escapar de mis labios, no podía mentirme a mí mismo, mis pensamientos aun estaban en las palabras de Alistair, quería despegarme de aquello pero se me hacía imposible. La idea de ceder ante la sangre me hacia estallar la cabeza.

El viento comenzó a ser más fuerte y sin más comenzó a llover. Era algo raro. El clima en Francia era estable pero no podía ser demasiado certero estando en mi hogar veía las cosas de allí. A veces sin me enteraba si llovía o no.

El olor a la lluvia y el viento se apoderaron de mi olfato, un toque de un exquisito y extravagante aroma llego a mí como es el de la sangre. Mis ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por unos segundos se abrieron.

-Sangre – mi cuerpo se puso rígido pero no paso nada de lo que había pensado que pasaría. Mi cuerpo se quedo estático y se escucho el grito de una persona no muy lejos de donde me hallaba. Mi cabeza pensaba en que tal vez Alistair había sido el causante del grito pero no él ya estaba lejos del lugar.

Comencé a escuchar más grito ya no solo era aquel espantoso grito tan desgarrador sino que venía acompañado de otros más pero estos eran distintos eran como si fueran un montón de hombres divirtiéndose. Mis piernas reaccionaron solas y comencé a correr en dirección a la sangre, no era movido por aquel exquisito aroma que hacía que se me juntara ponzoña en la boca sino era la curiosidad. Quizás tan solo se trataba de un duelo pero no pretendía interferir si ellos se mataban.

Me trepe a un tronco firme y comencé a dar saltos largos para ir saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al lugar en donde provenían aquellos ruidos. Ya no era los típicos gritos de diversión, no lo eran para mi, eran de tortura … Mis ojos se clavaron sobre la figura de dos hombres armados , ambos de contexturas físicas grandes , desaliñados y con un olor a poco higiene mezclado con ron. Sin duda se trataba de polizontes. Me incline sobre uno de mis lados para ver que detrás de aquellas figuras se encontraba la de dos personas más una pareja de jóvenes, bueno seguramente tendría mi edad. El joven estaba tirado en el suelo, yacía inconsciente pero en cambio ella…

-Podríamos divertirnos – dijo el más grande pelo pelirrojo.

Pude ver como los ojos de la joven expresaron su desesperación. Mis labios se movieron haciendo un pequeño mohín. No me gustaba para nada hacia donde iba aquel encuentro entre aquellas personas. No podía meterme así porque si caído de los arboles. "Nada de relacionarse con humanos, ellos no lo permiten" Recordé que Maggie me había comentado "Solo son alimento" Había agregado tiempo después Alistair.

-Vámonos – le dijo el otro, su interlocutor mientras terminaba de revisar los bolsillos del pobre hombre que aun estaba en el suelo – Tenemos que volver

-Pero ella es muy hermosa… - no podía leer los pensamientos de este hombre pero estaba de más decir que veía perfectamente sus intenciones – Nadie lo sabrá, está demasiado oscuro como para que alguno de ellos nos reconozca…

Él hombre avanzo y la muchacha ya no tenía ningún tipo de salida. Estaba acorralada y de su garganta comenzaba a escapar los sollozos que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte.

El otro tipo de pelo negro corto se acerco a su compañero mientras que yo saltaba al árbol en donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué hago con él? – apunto al joven del suelo. Estaba claro que no quería participar en la diversión pero tampoco podía dejar a su amigo allí.

-Amárralo al árbol, no me voy a demorar. – escapo de sus labios una risotada que hubiera sido capad de hacer volar los pájaros fuera de los arboles. Sus manos fueron directamente a cintura para comenzar a desabrocharse el cinturón.

En aquel momento no pude evitar sentir una rabia, aquello era malo Alistair me había dicho que los sentimientos de los neófitos eran fuertes. Demasiados fuertes por eso se volvían tan impulsivos con la sangre.

Pensé en la manera más sutil de aparecerme pero no había y si perdía tiempo algo que yo no quería ver ni saber pasaría. Estaba claro que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando al ver aquella aberración. Tome un pequeño fruto de uno de los árboles y se lo tire al hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba atando al joven al árbol. Mi puntería no era demasiado bueno pero fue lo suficiente para que este se volteara.

-Me han tirado algo – miro hacia arriba pero tal como su compañero lo había dicho. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que se vieran. – Vamos – le pidió – tenemos el dinero y nos podemos ir tranquilos.

El hombre de cabellos negros tiro del brazo de su compañero pero no consiguió nada. Rezaba interiormente para que le hicieran caso y que ambos se fueran de allí pero nada de aquello sucedió.

Tome otro fruto del árbol y lo lance nuevamente al mismo objetivo. Podía ver como el hombre buscaba entre las hojas un rostro pero no dejaría que me vieran, no por ahora. Repetí la acción una ó dos veces más.

-Alguien no está vigilando – alzo su mirada hacia el árbol con temor. Él no me veía pero yo a él lo veía perfectamente.

Fue un certero ataque entre ceja y ceja, el hombre cayo inconsciente al suelo y el otro, el monstruo subió sus pantalones no había cometido nada más que provocarle temores a una dama pero lo suficiente como para hacerme enojar. Este subió sus pantalones y como pudo se hecho a correr sobre sus piernas cuando una lluvia de frutos comenzó a caer sobre él. No me importaba llamar la atención, no cuando la vida de otra persona estaba en juego.

Cuando por fin vi que los hombres estaban demasiado lejos baje del árbol con cuidado. La mujer me vio con asombro pero en sus ojos podía ver el agradecimiento. Ambos sabíamos que había pasado pero ninguno de los se atrevía a formular una pregunta ó hacer algún tipo de pregunta.

-¿Usted se encuentra bien? – hice la pregunta y ella movió la cabeza.

Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella miro hacia su compañero. No falto que me digiera nada y me acerque al hombre que yacía aun en el suelo.

Una de mis manos fue hacia su cabeza, un hilo de sangre cerca de uno de sus brazos, había sido herido por una bala, esto no estaba bien su respiración era entre cortada y sus latidos eran muy débiles. Tuve que traba mi garganta pues la sed comenzaba atacarme y me constaba concentrarme pero había algo más en todo aquello, no podía dejar al hombre así como así tirado en suelo a la merced de otro atacante, ya sea vampiro o humano.

Busque con algo que pudiera frenar la sangre pero no había nada allí que me ayudara.

-No…- la mire y sus ojos volvieron atacar a mi cabeza, a mi centro sentimental. No sabía muy bien porque no me pronunciaba palabra, lo encontraba totalmente extraño pero que más podía hacer yo.

Una idea paso por mi cabeza y tome el borde de mi camisa para romperla, no sabía quitar balas, pero no podía hacer más que envolver el brazo en la prenda y hacer presión, me habían enseñado a que algo como la presión podía frenar la sangre. Cosas que uno aprendía para intentar ayudar en un duelo al caído.

-Grazie – me dijo el caído apenas en un volumen de voz audible. Toco mi brazo y abrió los ojos para ver hacia la que comenzaba a sospechar podía ser su prometida.

Entendí en aquel momento que no me había hablado porque hablaba otra lengua, la italiana pero yo no estaba en condiciones de poder seguirle la conversación. Aun no estaba listo para probar como se me daba el italiano, con suerte manejaba el francés.

-Di niete – respondí, no estaba seguro si se decía así pero quien no se arriesga no aprende.

Mire a la mujer y le hice señas de que se levantara, el camino no estaba muy lejos. El idioma era difícil en aquel momento nada se venía a mi cabeza. Buscaba como decirle que me siguiera que el camino estaba allí no más pero no, no había forma de que las palabras aparecieran en mi cabeza.

Tan solo moví la cabeza y tome al hombre en brazos, él se estremeció, lo sabía yo era demasiado frio para él o para ella. Camine, la joven me seguía a unos pasos de distancia, no había palabras pero así se me hacía mucho más fácil poder escuchar el corazón del hombre.

Al llegar al camino y como si hubiera sido obra de Dios, aunque dudaba de su existencia, apareció un carruaje.

-Necesito ayuda, ambos están heridos – le dije al cochero, el hombre que parecía de una edad avanzada nos miro y negó con la cabeza- Por favor buen hombre ellos necesitan ayuda,

- No puedo señor, ahora apártese del camino – dijo en hombre, su voz parecía contrariada

No lo culpaba seguramente era el lacayo del dueño del carruaje. Di un pequeño suspiro y mire por el rabillo de mi ojo a mi acompañante. Debía insistir.

-Por favor, señor … - suplique

Por la ventana del carruaje se asomo un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo de años, dejo tan solo ver la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Se notaba un tanto impaciente. Quien no lo estaría

-¿Qué sucede? – me miro y luego a la mujer

-Necesitan ayuda, su prometido se está muriendo los encontré en el bosque – conté. No iba a decir nada más que eso. Ya estaba en problemas había socializado de más con los humanos.

El señor del coche quien parecía un Conde o alguien acaudalado pensó unos minutos y luego movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Déjelos que entre, Christopher ayúdalos – la voz del hombre sonó fuerte y autoritaria mientras abría la portezuela del vehículo

El anciano comenzó a bajar pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo puedo solo – conteste

Dicho y hecho yo podía solo, sin la ayuda de nadie más metí al hombre al carruaje y luego de dar mis explicaciones deje que aquel carruaje se fuera. No sabía que iba a pasar con aquella pareja. Tan solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Realmente lo esperaba, me había sentido demasiado bien ayudando a los otros aunque no supiera nada de medicina.


	14. ¡Bon Voyage!

**¡Bon voyage!**

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que yo había ayudado aquella pareja de italianos en el bosque. Por momentos cuando estaba sentado mirando hacia aquellos arboles verdes pensaba en ellos. Esperaba que estuvieran bien pero no podía hacer más que eso, pensar porque en todos aquellos días yo no me había referido al tema con Alistar. Sabía de su idea, sabía que aquello sería para una gran discusión entre ambos… Había cierto grado de temor en aquel tema, no sabía porque pero cada vez que tocaba el tema aprecian ellos y el cuerpo de mi compañero se volvía rígido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alce mi vista para encontrarme con la espalda ancha de Alistar, él estaba mirando hacia el horizonte nuevamente. Éramos como un par de animales encerrados buscando la libertad con la vista.

-¿Alistar? – lo llave en tono bajo.

-Mande – respondió él a mi llamado pero sin darse vuelta.

-¿Algún día será posible que nosotros podamos vivir allá con ellos? – pase mi mano por mi barbilla y me acomode mejor sobre le roca que me hacía de soporte. Una especie de silla bien rustica.

Alistar se volvió para mirarme y saco sus manos de los costados de su cuerpo. Su mirada era severa pero en sus labios estaba dibujada una pequeña sonrisa. Tan enigmático, parecía que la pregunta lo había molestado pero que una parte de él disfrutaba con aquello. Quizás Alistar pensaba igual que yo…que necesitábamos estar allá y no aquí apartados de todos.

-¿Vivir con humanos? ¿Rodeados de humanos? ¿Actuar como uno de ellos? – Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado dando unos cuantos pasos y al frenar largo una pequeña risotada – Hay muchacho, tanto tiempo que vives conmigo y aun no te das cuenta de cómo es la realidad. Ya has visto que hay otros vampiros en el mundo ¿Ellos viven con los humanos? – me miro y negó con la cabeza, con aquella sonrisa triunfante – No, por supuesto que no. El mundo siempre esta divido en dos. Buenos y malos, ricos y pobres… vampiros y humanos. Podemos convivir con ellos por unas horas pero no todo el tiempo. Los ricos no se mezclan con los pobres si no es por necesidad y nosotros no vamos hacia los humanos si no es por la necesidad de alimento. ¿Entiendes? No somos iguales Carlisle, ni siquiera entre los vampiros somos iguales ¿Por qué no tengo clan? Solo tengo a un muchacho que se ha empeñado en seguirme. Pero esto no es un clan, no es un familia y nunca lo será quizás podremos ser amigos en algún momento pero no cofundas no somos un clan, no somos esos amigos tuyos los Irlandeses o los italianos… - se quedo callado y agudizo la vista – Nadie nunca podrá ser un humano de nuevo ni tampoco podrá ser como los italianos

Presione mi mandíbula pensando y lo mire, no estaba conforme con su respuesta. Yo ni siquiera conocía aquellos a los que Alistar los denominaba con los italianos. Había escuchado de ellos en Irlanda pero todos parecían temerle aquellos vampiros ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían ellos que los hacían diferente?

-Realmente creo que podemos vivir con ellos. Mientras no se estén desangrando ¿Cuál sería el inconveniente? No veo que no podamos vivir con los humanos. No son tan diferentes de nosotros. Me refiero a…vos has separado entre ricos y pobres un grupo que no puede mezclarse. La diferencia está en la plata y nosotros con los humanos está en la vida. – en mi cabeza comenzaban a chocarse las palabras que iban y otras que venían. Tantas palabras que me costaba realmente pensar con claridad. – Quiero decir que, estamos muertos Alistar y podríamos decir que somos pobres también pero ese no es el punto. O sea nosotros podemos vivir con los humanos. Un pobre sin dinero puede vivir con un rico. Siendo su lacayo si pero viven juntos. Todos viven en un pueblo. Nosotros estamos fuera. No quiero pasarme la vida mirando al horizonte y diciéndome… "Hoy tengo 24 años, hoy estaría felizmente casado y si Dios lo hubiera querido sería padre". No quiero compadecerme de mi vida por el resto de mi eternidad Alistar.

-¡Bravo! Tus palabras son muy bonitas y son bien acompañadas con tu rebelde juventud querido mozalbete. Pero aunque pudiéramos vivir con ricos ó pobres tendríamos un problema. Carlisle, el mundo, nuestro mundo está gobernado por los Vulturi. Ellos son nuestros amos y señores, nada puede pasar sin que ellos lo sepan. Ellos no se mezclan con nosotros, los castos y pobres vampiros como nosotros no nos mezclamos con los humanos. Si tú te juntas con los humanos ellos vendrán por ti ¿entiendes la cadena?

Comenzaba a molestarme la idea de tener reyes. Si bien había vivido toda mi vida primero con Carlos I en el trono y luego con las guerras que le sucedieron había aprendido de niño que siempre había alguien más arriba de uno. Y como no, en el mundo vampírico también estaban los soberanos.

-Y si ellos no se enteran. Yo el otro día, hace un par de semanas he ayudado a una pareja. Ellos no pueden enterarse de todo y si soy precavido podría yo hacerme pasar por un humano sin problemas. – Lo mire a los ojos y viéndome reflejado en aquel tinte rojo, me sonreí ampliamente-Mis ojos me hacen más humano que a ti ó a los Vulturi, si tú nunca en tu vida has visto a un vampiro con ojos dorados seguramente que ellos tampoco lo han hecho y es justamente eso lo que me da ventaja.

Alistar me golpeo ligeramente en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Te has vuelto un total idiota Carlisle, ¿Me estás diciendo que el otro día haz ayudado a un par de humanos? ¿Qué te he dicho? Tú no debes acercarte a los humanos a menos que quieras beber de tú sangre. Ellos podrían descubrir que no eres un humano ¿Y sabe qué pasaría si eso pasa?

Deje escapar de mis labios un suspiro mientras que mis hombros dejaban caer mis brazos cansados a los costados mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos.

-Lo sé, yo sé que eso podría costarme la vida. Que los italianos podrían venir por mí, pero no lo han hecho. He sido cuidadoso Alistar no debes porque preocuparse por mí. Yo no he matado a nadie simplemente ayude a una pareja que estaba en peligro de unos hombres que estaban bastante borrachos. Estoy más que seguro que se han levantado a la mañana y no han recordado nada de lo que ha pasado. – Metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras que me mordía el labio – tampoco ha sido que he salido de la oscuridad y he gritado "soy un vampiro"

Él vampiro que estaba bastante molesto me empujo para echarme hacia atrás y se alejo varios pasos de mí. Hacía semanas que no lo veía tan molesto conmigo. Aquello me hizo acordar a los primeros días en los que él solo quería que me desapareciera de su vista pero estaba claro que no podría hacer eso. Alistar aunque lo negara me había tomado bastante cariño y yo a él, sin dudarlo se había vuelto para mí como un hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, yo sentí que debía ayudarlos. Escuche el grito de la mujer pidiendo ayuda y simplemente reaccione. Algo dentro de mi cuerpo se movilizo, quería tan solo ayudarlos a que esos mal nacidos no los tocaran. Que no les hicieran más daño del que ya había hecho. Alistar yo se que quizás tú les hubiera cortado la cabeza a esos…Estaban por abusar de ella.

Alistar llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos y soltó un suspiro desesperado. No abrí la boca tan solo le deje aquellos momentos para que no me quisiera estampar contra algo. Estaba seguro que si fuera realmente mi hermano en esos momentos me estaría "Corrigiendo a golpes" pero él era demasiado caballero como para llenarme de puñetazos.

-Me sentí tan bien al ayudarlos, fue como una paz cuando los libre de aquello y los puse a salvo. El tenía sangre, se estaba desangrado pero fue más mi querer ayudarlos que la sangre no me importo hasta que luego que los perdí de vista la sed me ataco y me fui a perder al bosque.

-Carlisle…- el vampiro me miro a los ojos, ya ahora estaba más clamado lo podía ver en sus ojos de color rojo carmesí. – Aun eres neófito y necesites quien te guié pero lamentablemente yo no puedo seguir ayudándote. Quiero decir, si tú vuelves hacer una locura de estas. No solo estas poniendo la vida de tus apreciados humanos en juego sino que tú vida y la mía están en juego. Tú no sabes cómo son ellos, te digo que te cuides e impulsado por esa estúpida compasión que tienes hacia esos seres los ha ayudado. No te estoy echado , eres libre …tan libre como cuando desiste seguirme como un sombra día y noche a pesar de que intente ahuyentarte tú te quedaste y te tuve que dejar que me hicieras compañía, repito . Eres libre pero…. Yo no te voy ayudar si ellos vienen. No somos un clan, te aprecio si…eres el único vampiro en los últimos cien años con el que sociabilizo pero no quiero estar cerca de ellos. Por favor si te quedas conmigo prométeme que no harás nada estúpido. Nada de viviremos con los humanos ó como humanos.

Mantuve mi vista fija en Alistar. Por más que una parte de mi se había acostumbrado a que aquella cueva y que aquellas rocas fueran mi hogar lamentablemente aquella pareja había despertado en mi una necesidad de estar más cerca de los humanos. De ayudarlos, de poder vivir en el horizonte y no tener que verlo desde afuera. Yo quería ser parte de aquel todo, del pueblo. No sabía quiénes eran los Vulturi, claramente se merecían mi respeto pero no por miedo me iba paralizar. Él vampiro que me había transformado me había dejado a mi suerte y quizás ese era mi destino. Estar solo y libre, como Alistar. Un lobo solitario en este mundo que solo podía ver el horizonte.

-Gracias por todo – me acerque a él y por más que Alistar dudo en dejar que yo me acercara más a él terminó por ceder y cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca lo abrace con fuerza. Lo había agarrado desprevenido sí, pero como todo lo que yo hacía. Alistar cedió y me devolvió el abrazo. Tan solo por unos segundos sentí aquel cariño fraterno que sentíamos pero duro eso segundos, ya que se separo de mi rápidamente.

-Bien cuídate. Intenta no acabar con todas las ardillas que hay en los bosques y de mantener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Y que… ¡Que rayos! Ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte solo y sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer idiota así que mozalbete – llevo dos de sus dedos a la sien y me hizo un pequeño saludo. - ¡Bon voyage! – me sonrió y se giro sobre sus talones. Un perfecto giro militar – lleva una espada…la vas necesitar si quieres ser humano. Por lo menos disimula que eres hombre usando un arma.

- Merci Monsieur – levante mi mano para saludar Alistar quien en cuestión de minutos se había echado a correr por el bosque y había desaparecido de mi vista tal como apareció se fue.

Si lo iba a ver de nuevo, realmente no lo sabía pero esperaba que el destino me volviera unir a la de aquel ermitaño vampiro con una historia que seguramente era más exquisita que cualquiera de las historias que me había leído.

Tomé mis cosas, una tela me había ayudado para poder transformarla en una pequeña valija y asi transportar mis objetos personales. Mis amados libros. En aquellos momentos de mi vida, no tenía más que mis libros. No era muchos pero los conservaría, fuera donde fuera me llevaría mis libros porque hasta ahora cada uno de ellos de ellos habían sido regalos de mis amigos y con cada uno de ellos había aprendido algo nuevo.

•••

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo. Lo lamento mucho. Les puedo asegurar que tengo ideas para los siguientes capítulos que trataran de cómo Carlisle se hace medico y como llega a Italia.

Si quieren que siga un comentario y así sabré yo que me están esperando para leer.

Gracias.


End file.
